


Fallen - Traduction de Velace

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Traductions de Velace [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma Swan a la mauvaise habitude de tomber dans des portails ...Elle se retrouve auprès d'une Reine autrefois (et actuellement) désignée Méchante.Sa journée ne serait tout simplement pas accomplie si elle ne tombait pas aussi dans son lit.#EVILSWANQUEEN





	1. Chapitre 1 (Partie 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155677) by [Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace). 



\- Bien bien bien. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Emma se raidit à la voix à quelques centimètres derrière elle. C'est bien sa chance qu'elle glisse à travers un autre portail dans la Forêt Enchantée et se retrouve en compagnie de la Méchante Reine. Ce n'est pas très important de savoir où et quand elle est arrivée, il y a toujours un Mills ou une autre qui se cache, attendant le bon moment pour surgir.

\- Mes yeux me trompent-ils ou est-ce un petit rat perdu qui arpente ma forêt ?

Avec un soupir tremblant, Emma se tourne lentement vers la Reine. Elle baisse la tête et se plie dans une révérence, tout comme sa Regina lui a montré, elle tient la pose brièvement avant de se redresser. Les mots de Regina prononcés durant l'une de leurs leçons sonnent dans ses oreilles.  
« Le respect et la confiance, Miss Swan, sont essentiels si vous vous retrouvez dans une situation malheureuse. »  
Elle est heureuse que quelqu'un ait eu la prévoyance de lui enseigner cela.

\- Votre Majesté.  
Les yeux sombres la scrutent de la tête aux pieds, ils montrent une certaine curiosité mêlée à de la surprise et de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'évident.  
« C'est une prédatrice, ma chère. Le monde est sa proie. »  
Emma déglutit. Si elle se souvient de tout ce que Regina lui a dit, il y a une chance très mince qu'elle sorte vivante de cette rencontre.

\- Vous me trouvez à mon désavantage, ma chère.

Emma attend, une voix plus douce et plus gentille prend possession de son esprit.  
« Elle valorise l'intelligence et l'initiative. Ne l'interromps pas mais prends chaque opportunité qu'elle présente pour prédire ses besoins. »  
\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan, Votre Majesté. Dit-elle alors qu'il ne reste plus que le silence.  
« Ne mens pas. Elle en sait bien plus que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. »  
\- Vous ne devez pas me connaître.

La Reine fredonne en l'évaluant, elle lui tourne autour, comme une lionne veut une gazelle, ou peut-être bien un autre lion.  
« Être ou ne pas être, mangé. »  
\- Pourtant, vous semblez me connaître assez bien. Lui ronronne Regina en pressant une main contre le bas de son dos.

Emma frissonne sous le toucher et essaie d'ignorer la chaleur de sa paume.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cela. Confesse-t-elle. C'est compliqué, et je ne pense pas que vous allez me croire.

Une mise en garde emplie son oreille gauche avant que la Reine glousse.  
\- J'avoue que votre honnêteté est assez rafraîchissante. Vous m'avez intrigué, Emma Swan. Peut-être que je ne vais pas vous faire décapiter pour l'intrusion après tout.

Emma se mord la lèvre, sa répartie veut faire surface mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour que la Reine change d'avis. Craindre Regina n'est pas vraiment son point fort par ailleurs, pense-t-elle, la vie n'est rien sans sa tête.  
« Elle a un sens de l'humour, mais elle est instable. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir, soyez passif et ne soyez pas grossière. »

\- Je préfère largement ma tête lorsqu'elle est attachée, Votre Majesté. Murmure-t-elle doucement.

La Reine laisse échapper un éclat de rire et Emma se détend légèrement. Autant elle souhaitait que quelqu'un d'autre la trouve, quelqu'un de moins … meurtrier, elle est beaucoup moins nerveuse que la première fois que leurs chemins se sont croisés. Elle pense que si elle peut rester loin des cachots, il serait beaucoup plus facile de trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison, bien que, en soi, c'est un défi qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir relever.

\- Majesté ?

\- Hmm ? Regina lui fait face, sa main traînant de son dos à sa hanche, où ses doigts s'enroulent dans ce que la blonde considère comme un geste possessif pour une parfaite étrangère. La Reine penche la tête au mouvement de jambes d'Emma. Quelque chose en tête, ma chère ?

Emma cligne des yeux, écartant son regard de la cicatrice située sur la lèvre supérieure de la brune en répondant :  
\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas approprié de questionner une … ma Reine. Corrige-t-elle rapidement.

La bouche de la femme se tord dans un demi-sourire.  
\- Je suppose que je peux le permettre cette fois. Déclare la Reine, souriant presque alors que ses yeux balayent les formes de la blonde une fois de plus et remarquent son inconfort. Vous êtes chanceuse, car je suis encore incertaine sur la façon dont je souhaite que vous vous comportiez. 

Emma retrousse son nez pour comprendre ces mots. Regina l'a prévenue que la Reine pourrait être un peu intense, si elle se révélait digne de quelque chose de plus qu'une mort rapide. Elle n'est pas entièrement contre l'idée de dévoiler son attirance secrète pour la future Regina, mais cela n'empêche pas cette idée de la terrifier un peu.

\- Sinon une exécution … commence-t-elle, la nervosité imprégnant ses paroles alors qu'elle cache ses mains derrière son dos. Je serai soulagée de connaître vos intentions, Votre Majesté.

Son corps se raidit lorsque la main posée sur sa hanche se serre. Cependant, la colère qu'elle a eu l'habitude de voir au cours de ces dernières années est absente, à sa place réside un regard beaucoup plus sombre alors que Regina semble considérer ses paroles avant de parler.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Déclare-t-elle, semblant tout aussi surprise par ses paroles que la blonde qui la regarde, sans voix.

Ses bras retombent le long de son corps et elle bégaye :  
\- V-vous … ne voulez pas ?

La surprise disparaît en un instant alors que la Reine sourit.  
\- Pas pour le moment. Admet-elle. Mais la nuit est encore jeune. Finit-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus bas.

Malgré la menace évidente, Emma sent la tension de ses muscles s'évanouir et ses épaules s'affaissent. Le soulagement n'a duré que quelques secondes avant que la Reine ne lui saisisse la main et que sa magie les engloutisse. La blonde trébuche en avant, le sol basculant sous ses pieds alors que Regina agrippe son autre hanche, la stabilisant avant qu'elle ne se heurte contre elle.

\- Vous empestez la magie. Déclare-t-elle, l'accusant sur un ton clair.

Emma hoche la tête, les yeux clignant pour se convaincre que tout va bien.  
\- J'apprends toujours. Explique-t-elle malgré sa respiration laborieuse.  
Ce n'est pas seulement le « pouffage », comme elle a commencé à l'appeler – provoquant l'agacement de Regina – qui lui donne des vertiges mais aussi la nausée.  
\- Mon … professeur me croit trop ordinaire pour apprendre la complexité de ce sort particulier.

\- Hmm … 

En la considérant capable de se tenir debout sur ses deux pieds, la Reine la relâche et se recule. Emma ouvre les yeux, son estomac se calme alors qu'elle la regarde s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises se trouvant à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se tient debout. Elle a l'occasion d'observer son environnement, de prendre note du mobilier et de l'atmosphère étonnamment chaude avant de déduire que la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvent est l'équivalent médiéval d'un salon de son monde.

\- Asseyez-vous. Emma obéit à cet ordre, se déplaçant rapidement vers le canapé plutôt que la chaise à côté de la Reine, et s'asseyant avant de rencontrer le regard de la femme. Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde.

Emma confirme sa déclaration en hochant la tête. Compte tenu de la tenue qu'elle porte, une veste en cuir marron et un de ses jeans habituels, elle n'est pas surprise que la femme l'ait rapidement compris. Regina est intelligente, certainement plus intelligente qu'elle alors il était évident qu'elle se distinguerait par son accoutrement.

\- Je viens d'un endroit, qui je crois est connu dans ce monde comme étant le Monde Sans Magie.  
Elle n'est pas vraiment sûre d'elle, compte tenu de l'attention qu'elle accordait à Regina quand elle parlait, mais la Reine acquiesce de compréhension et Emma suppose qu'elle a bien compris. 

\- Et à quoi mon monde doit-il le plaisir de votre visite ?

Emma se mordille les lèvres en réfléchissant. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas mentionner les spécificités de son monde de peur de changer l'avenir, mais Regina a insisté sur le fait de ne pas lui mentir car si la femme s'en aperçoit, cela modifierait une soirée étrangement courtoise en une fin rapide.  
\- Je ne veux pas mentir. Dit-elle finalement, étudiant attentivement l'expression de la Reine.

Le front soulevé, la femme répond sur un ton neutre :  
\- Alors ne le faites pas. 

Emma baisse la tête pour cacher son sourire. Elle sait que la Reine ne comprendrait pas sans autres explications, elle soupire doucement avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège.  
\- Je viens du futur.

\- Ils disent que le voyage dans le temps est impossible. Répond Regina sans aucune trace d'incrédulité dans sa voix. 

Cela surprend Emma. La dernière fois qu'elle est venue dans ce monde, elle a rencontré Rumplestiltskin qui a clamé la même chose. Pourtant, une femme qui a toutes les raisons de douter d'elle, ne le fait pas.  
\- Ils disent beaucoup de choses. Dit-elle après un moment.

Regina sourit et incline la tête.  
\- En effet. Vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant ? Emma hoche la tête. Vous avez rencontré une autre moi, peut-être ?

\- Je … Elle fronce les sourcils.

La Reine sourit.  
\- Nul besoin d'être troublée, ma chère. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, compte tenu de votre familiarité et de votre manque de … lâcheté.

\- Oh. Glousse-t-elle, avec un sentiment de soulagement. La Regina de son monde a dit qu'elle se souvenait de la princesse Leia mais elle était incapable de les relier quand Emma est revenue du passé. Il y a peu de chances que cette Regina se souvienne d'elle car elle était cachée sous un charme. Je euh … oui. Je connais une autre vous. Bien que je ne vous connaisse pas comme une Reine.

\- Je ne suis pas la Reine dans votre futur à vous, alors ?

Emma se maudit intérieurement. Elle aurait dû se faire jeter aux cachots. Au moins, elle aurait eu une échappatoire et elle ne pourrait pas changer l'avenir.  
\- Vous êtes … une sorte de … je veux dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de Reine … Mensonge mensonge mensonge. Emma grogne. Je suis en train de tout gâcher et je vous l'ai promis … à l'autre vous, que je ne le ferai pas. 

\- L'autre moi. Répète-t-elle. Qui n'est pas la Reine.

Emma hausse les épaules.  
\- En toute honnêteté, l'autre vous dit que vous n'avez jamais voulu être Reine.

Regina reste silencieuse en l'étudiant un moment.  
\- Je dois vous apprécier pour vous confier quelque chose de si personnel. Pense-t-elle à haute voix. Um. Il y a encore ce regard. Dit-elle tout bas. Est-ce la pensée d'avoir mon affection qui vous trouble à ce point ?

\- Eh bien … La blonde hésite alors qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux mais tout ce qu'elle voit est de l'amusement, elle soupire. Je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais vous me terrorisez.

Un son d'incrédulité sort de la gorge de la Reine qui répond :  
\- Vous le cachez assez bien.  
-Vous m'avez dit de le faire. Avoue-t-elle en souriant.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas une Reine, cela sonne comme si je vous donnais beaucoup d'ordres.  
\- J'ai pensé que c'était juste votre personnalité. Un rire franc répond à ces mots et Emma se tortille un peu sur son siège.

Méchante Reine ou non, le rire de Regina est toujours injustement sexy, son ventre papillonne à ce son si agréable.  
-Bien sûr, elle veut juste s'assurer que je ne me fasse pas tuer, ou que je ne change pas le présent à nouveau.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Ouais. Lâche-t-elle honteuse. Elle se frotte le cou. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle a ramené Marianne à Storybrooke, mais elle ressent toujours de la culpabilité au fond d'elle. J'ai tout gâché, il y a un moment et ça … la blessée.  
\- C'est quelque chose à laquelle elle est habituée, hmm ?  
\- Pas … Emma secoue la tête, elle soupire. Pas par moi. Je … je ne suis pas eux. 

\- Oui soit. Il se fait tard et j'ai un conseil demain matin. Déclare-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Dois-je demander à un domestique de vous montrer une chambre pour la nuit ou avez-vous prévu un autre hébergement ?  
\- Euh non. Répond une Emma surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de bonté ou quoi que ce soit, mais qu'elle mette fin à cette soirée lui semble soudain. J'ai pensé …

Le visage entier de la Reine montre sa confusion et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a enlevée dans la forêt, elle sourit d'un véritable sourire rappelant à Emma que, au-delà de la tenue et du maquillage, c'est toujours Regina.

\- Vous l'aimez … cette femme … que je dois devenir. La Reine lève la main alors qu'Emma amorce une réponse, le déni s'apprêtant à être déballé. Bien sûr, elle s’intéresse à Regina et elle est vraiment attirée par elle mais … Il ne faut pas le nier. C'est plutôt évident, ma chère, et je ne voudrais pas souffrir pour l'histoire d'une nuit, mais je dois avouer que cela me demande des efforts pour résister. 

Emma baisse les yeux, plus déçue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Apparemment, se faire violer par la Méchante Reine est un fantasme flottant à l'arrière de sa tête. Peu importe car elle ne pense pas que sa Regina les ait déjà envisagées ensemble.

Elle est inexistante, et elle le sait.

\- Très bien. Je suppose que je vais prendre cette chambre alors.

\- Vous m'avez l'air … Emma cligne des yeux à cette pause et elle se rend compte que Regina la regarde encore de cette façon, curieusement et avec envie. Elle déglutit et regarde le sol lorsque la Reine fait un pas en avant. Êtes-vous vexée ?

La blonde laisse échapper un rire. Elle est ridicule, encore …  
\- Je pense que je pourrais l'être. Confesse-t-elle, complètement embrouillée avec elle-même.  
C'est la Méchante Reine, une femme qui a assassiné des centaines, sinon des milliers de personnes dans sa recherche de Blanche-Neige, sa mère !

En secouant la tête, elle se tient debout et ne peut s'empêcher de rire encore quand elle remarque que Regina la regarde toujours, son amusement est clair sur son visage.

\- Vous êtes assez étrange, Emma Swan. Brossant d'une main les plis inexistants de sa longue robe. La Reine se redresse et se dirige vers la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce en lui faisant un signe par-dessus son épaule. Venez, très chère.


	2. Chapitre 1 (Partie 2)

L'accompagnant elle-même, elle fait claquer ses talons aussitôt que la porte se referme derrière Emma, elle marche dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses propres appartements. Une femme magnifique s'est pratiquement offerte comme sacrifice à sa convoitise, et elle l'a repoussée sans aucune raison. Elle sait qu'elle est en rut après les dernières douzaines tentatives vaines de trouver un corps chaud assez intéressant pour ses draps, mais pour rejeter une créature aussi intrigante qu'Emma Swan … 

… qu'elle a déposé. Il y a quelque chose d'indéniablement faux avec elle.

En ouvrant les portes de sa chambre, elle se fige. Là, assise devant le foyer où un feu s'anime chaleureusement, se tient une femme semblable à elle-même, sinon les vêtements étranges qu'elle porte et le manque significatif de maquillage.

Il semblerait que Miss Swan n'ait pas menti. Pour qu'elle se déplace pour quelqu'un – pour traverser des mondes pour elles … 

Bien. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour qui elle l'ait déjà fait, et c'était pour son père après que sa mère l'ait enlevé au pays des Merveilles. 

\- Pas de grognement. Commente la femme. Tu ne dois pas être dans une phase maniaco-meurtrière.

La Reine sourit. Elle est d'une humeur plutôt plaisante pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas versé de sang depuis quelques jours.  
\- Permettez-moi un moment et je serai ravie de m'y contraindre.

Une main se lève brusquement.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis ici pour Miss Swan, rien de plus. 

\- Je devrais vous demander comment vous savez que je l'ai, mais … Elle touche le bout de son nez. Sa magie a un parfum si enivrant, n'est-ce pas ?

La plus âgée respire bruyamment et se lève de son siège.  
\- Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à un de tes jeux puérils.

\- Pitié. Soupire la Reine. À penser que j'aurais pu être au fond de votre amie, et que vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Se moque-t-elle.

\- Si tu la touches, je te … 

\- Seriez-vous verte de jalousie ? Avec un sourire sauvage, elle fait un mouvement de poignet et regarde la femme reculer alors que les portes claquent. J'imagine que votre Miss Swan serait plus qu'heureuse de partager.

\- Tu es infâme.

\- Tut-tut-tut … détrompez-vous, ma chère. Nous ne formons qu'une et, si subtil que ce soit, je vois une jolie teinte rouge sur ces joues que vous aimez tellement.

La femme ricane et demande :  
\- Qu'as-tu fait avec Emma ?

\- Qu'insinuez-vous avec ce ton ? La Reine place une main contre sa poitrine avec un air offensé feint avant de sourire en montrant sa parfaite dentition. Je l'ai simplement prise … Rit-elle, ravie avant qu'une vague brutale de magie l'envoie contre le mur.  
\- Oh mon … Je n'ai pas perdu la main, hein ?

Brisant aisément l'emprise qui pressait de plus en plus sa gorge, elle glisse gracieusement sur le sol et fait un geste vers le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Elles regardent toutes les deux l'image apparue dans le verre, la Reine se met à rire joyeusement à la vue qui s'offre à elle. Rien n'est visible en dessous de la taille de la blonde, mais il y a très clairement une main en train de se mouvoir entre ses cuisses.

\- Oh Dieu. Murmure Regina, le souffle coupé. 

\- Je l'aime bien. Réplique la Reine, une chaleur tourbillonnant dans son ventre alors qu'elle s'approche du miroir. Elle se maudit encore une fois pour avoir refusé le plaisir d'un corps aussi exquis que celui d'Emma Swan, le dos arqué, ses seins parfaits pointant vers le ciel.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à deux fois à la pensée qui heurte son esprit, en un claquement de doigts elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée, réapparaissant à temps pour entendre le doux gémissement de son nom franchir les lèvres rose pâle.  
\- Je pense qu'un deuxième round est de mise, très chère. 

Au cri de surprise d'Emma, la Reine papillonne des cils et fait un pas sur le côté pour éviter le second panache de fumée violette.

Emma crie à nouveau.

\- Miss Swan !

\- Regina ?! Crie-t-elle en attrapant le drap pour le remonter jusqu'à sous son menton. Non non non. Je rêve. Je me suis endormie, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas réel. Sa tête se tourne sur le côté où la Reine se tient debout. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je rêve.

Elle lève un sourcil.  
\- Est-ce que vous rêvez souvent que je vous observe pendant vos sales petites affaires, Miss Swan ?

\- Merde. Emma s'assoit rapidement, coinçant le drap sous ses bras. Son regard alterne entre les deux femmes et, à chaque seconde, le plaisir de la Reine décuple. Um …

\- Éloquent. Disent-elles en même temps, toutes les deux se réjouissant du regard immédiat d'horreur qui domine l'expression d'Emma. 

\- D'accord. C'est bizarre … Elle fait un geste les désignant toutes les trois. Comme le reste de … peu importe. Regina, tu m'as suivie ?

Curieuse, la Reine se retire dans un coin de la pièce où elle peut les regarder interagir sans s'immiscer. Si elle est quelque chose qui lui ressemble dans le futur, elle doute que son autre version laisse cela se produire sans un combat.


	3. Chapitre 1 (Partie 3)

Et elle avait raison.

Regina regarde Emma, la gorge sèche alors que les images défilent de plus en plus vite dans son esprit. Elle n'a pas entendu son nom sortir de la bouche de la blonde mais elle l'a certainement lu sur ses lèvres. Emma s'est … touchée. Elle a révélé qu'elle pensait à elle. Peut-être pas à la elle d'aujourd'hui, peut-être à la Méchante Reine mais c'est elle tout de même.

\- Tu … Elle s'arrête, pas du tout certaine de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'elle veut dire tout en résistant à l'envie de simplement monter dans ce lit avec la mère de son fils.

\- D'accord. Dit Emma en riant nerveusement. Je suppose qu'on ne va pas prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé. 

\- Tu étais … Essaye Regina à nouveau, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire avant de se taire une seconde fois. 

En passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, Emma soupire doucement:  
\- Je me masturbais, Regina. Tu peux le dire. 

Regina fronce son nez comme la blonde le fait souvent lorsqu'elle est en conflit.  
\- Je déteste ce mot. Admet-elle. C'est … laid.

Un rire ne provenant d'aucune d'elles attire leur attention, venant de l'autre côté de la pièce, où la Reine est adossée contre un mur.  
\- Tu détestes plus que le mot. Dit-elle en la pointant du doigt. Pourquoi se donner du plaisir soi-même lorsqu'il y a des personnes plus disposées à le faire pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina roule des yeux avant de se retourner vers Emma et dire :  
\- Nous en reparlerons lorsque nous serons rentrées à la maison.

\- Oh je ne pense pas. Regina se retourne pour lancer un regard noir à la version plus jeune d'elle-même. Si je n'avais pas été claire quant à mes intentions, vous deux vous vous tourneriez toujours autour. Je pense que je mérite de prendre part à cette conversation.

\- Le seul intérêt qu'elle représente pour toi réside dans son pantalon. Gronde Regina en faisant un pas en avant, s'éloignant d'Emma tout en s'approchant d'elle-même. Tu es une dégénérée.

La Reine offre un sourire sauvage.  
\- Je vous rappelle que notre chère amie ne porte pas de pantalon. Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloigne brutalement du mur et saisit Regina par le menton. Vous pouvez tromper les personnes qui vous entourent mais vous ne pouvez pas me tromper moi. Vous êtes autant dégénérée que moi. Vous ne voulez rien de plus que lui arracher ce drap et faire de mauvaises choses avec elle. La seule différence entre nous c'est que je l'admettrai à son oreille alors que je sucerai son lobe comme un bébé suce le téton de sa mère.

Regina soupire, la chaleur coule dans ses veines alors que ses mots s'immiscent sous sa peau. C'est vrai. Elle veut Emma, elle veut Emma depuis très longtemps. Elle est si proche, si proche d'amener ce fantasme à prendre vie, c'est une tentation qui grandit de plus en plus, à chaque seconde que la blonde passe dans ce lit, là pour être possédée, seulement si les deux femmes arrêtent de se battre.

\- Elle nous veut. Murmure la Reine avec un ton plus doux alors que ses yeux glissent par-dessus une épaule. Regina veut se tourner pour voir ce qu'elle voit, mais elle ne peut pas à cause de la main qui maintient son menton en place.

La Reine saisit sa hanche, la tirant vers elle alors que sa voix se fait de plus en plus basse.  
\- Elle semble très amoureuse de … Regina ferme les yeux en sentant la main glisser de sa hanche à ses fesses. … ça.

La Reine serre rudement, la tirant davantage vers elle. Regina grogne alors que ses dents frôlent une oreille, laissant la sensation se dissiper avant de secouer la tête pour revenir à ses idées claires.  
\- Ce n'est plus moi. Déclare-t-elle, inflexible alors qu'elle essaye de s'éloigner.

La Reine resserre la prise qu'elle a sur elle.  
\- Arrêtez de mentir. Grogne-t-elle à voix basse.  
Regina halète alors qu'elle est brusquement tournée, face à face avec Emma alors que la main de la plus jeune se glisse entre ses cuisses.

\- Je parie que vous êtes en train d'essayer d'évincer les pensées qui ont pris possession de votre esprit. Nous avons toujours eu une imagination plutôt débordante, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant que la Reine parle, des lèvres caressent l'oreille d'une Regina frissonnante. Dites-moi que vous ne vous demandez pas à quel point sa poitrine pourrait remplir votre bouche, à quel point sa saveur pourrait se propager sur votre langue. Dites-moi que la pensée de sucer l'intérieur de ses lèvres ne vous rend pas toute mouillée, consumée à l'idée de frotter votre sexe contre ce visage alors qu'elle essaie de surmonter la décharge qu'elle ressent à cette sensation si délicieuse.

Regina déglutit difficilement, ayant une respiration plus que laborieuse alors qu'elle tourne la tête et la Reine commence à frotter par-dessus son pantalon.  
\- Oh … Gémit-elle en regardant sa main agir seule et se rapprocher pour saisir la plus jeune par les cheveux. Je suis d … je suis désolée, Emma.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande la blonde en cherchant un indice sur le visage de la brune qu'elle connaît bien.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Son esprit est effrayé mais son corps est perdu, soubresautant contre une main qui joue d'elle de la meilleure des façons.  
\- C'est n'est pas de cette manière que j'imaginais faire cela … avec toi mais je … Regina halète et clôt fermement les yeux, les hanches roulant contre la pression des doigts. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Pas maintenant.

Elle s'attend au silence, ou peut-être que la Sauveuse se bouge et vienne « la sauver ». Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Peut-être au début, mais plus maintenant. Tout ce que veut Regina c'est que la blonde les rejoigne. 

\- Est-ce que je serai une horrible personne si je disais que ça ne me dérange pas ?

Les deux brunes rient et Regina frémit alors qu'un souffle chaud danse sur son cou.  
\- Non. Grogne-t-elle alors que les doigts se glissent sous sa ceinture. Tu ne pourras jamais être une horrible personne. 

\- Bien parce que je … Regina ouvre les yeux et se force à regarder Emma. Elle respire difficilement lorsque le drap glisse de la poitrine de la blonde. Elle dévore des yeux la vue qui s'offre à elle, la bouche rosée de désir tandis que la femme sur le lit sourit. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez venir ici et m'aider. Déclare la Reine pendant que Regina se mord la lèvre inférieure en attendant la réponse.

Elle n'a pas à attendre longtemps. Emma se penche en avant et se dirige rapidement vers le bout du lit, un sourire solidement fixé sur le visage. Regina gémit, captivée en regardant la blonde glisser sur le sol avec plus de grâce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

À quatre pattes, Emma se dirige vers Regina et son alter-ego, elle les regarde alors qu'elle est toujours à genoux.  
\- Que voulez-vous de moi, mes reines ?

\- Oh … Dit la plus jeune. Je l'aime vraiment. 

Regina la regarde, le plaisir commence à nuire à son cerveau et à obscurcir ses pensées alors que la Reine caresse ses plis.  
\- Viens ici. Ordonne-t-elle, voulant – ayant besoin.

Pour embrasser, toucher …

Emma se lève et à l'instant où elle se retrouve sur ses pieds, le bras de la Reine s'enroule autour de sa taille, prenant Regina en sandwich entre elles deux.  
\- Embrassez-la. Demande-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent avant que la tête de la blonde plonge, questionnant de son regard clair. Regina se jette sur elle, impatiente alors qu'elle efface le peu de distance séparant leurs bouches. Elles gémissent toutes les deux et Regina entoure la taille d'Emma de ses bras, juste au-dessus de ceux de la Reine, alors qu'elle entrouvre la bouche afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Saisie par la luxure restée trop longtemps en sommeil, Regina enfile sa main dans la longue chevelure dorée. D'un autre côté, elle entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de la Reine et les attire dans le dos d'Emma, la guidant sur son fessier où elle est libre de jouer, elle sait que la Reine va lui donner toute l'attention qu'il mérite pendant qu'elle explore la bouche de la blonde.

Emma, cependant, semble avoir d'autres idées alors que les grognements résonnent entre elles, elles se séparent.  
\- Regina. Dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Regina sent les vibrations d'un rire contre son cou et la bouche qui faisait de si merveilleuses choses contre son pouls disparaît.  
\- Je crois que notre petit cygne s'impatiente, mi alma*. Lui ronronne la Reine dans l'oreille. Vous semblez porter beaucoup trop de vêtements.

Emma hoche la tête pour signifier son accord et fait un pas en arrière, le regard suppliant et plein d'espoir en attendant de voir si Regina va lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

Regina est plus que disposée et atteint le poignet de la Reine, réfléchissant alors qu'elle retire la main se trouvant entre ses jambes. Elle commence par le bouton de son pantalon, elle se déshabille mais s'arrête lorsqu'elle voit l'autre brune offrir ses doigts humides à Emma, qui se lèche les lèvres alors que son regard s'obscurcit et que ses narines se dilatent. 

Emma saisit la main et met les doigts qui lui sont tendus dans sa bouche, ses lèvres les enveloppant alors qu'elle gémit. L'estomac de Regina tombe puis roule, frappé par une chaleur intense qui va jusqu'à lui faire flancher les genoux.

La Reine la rattrape par la taille avec un rire.  
\- Vous devriez ressentir la façon dont sa langue danse entour de mes doigts. Dit-elle lentement, d'une voix plus vive dont Regina ne se souvenait pas l'existence. Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir cette bouche entre mes cuisses.

Emma lâche sa main et aspire sa lèvre inférieure avant de dire :  
\- Ça peut s'arranger. 

La Reine fait un petit rire sombre et pose son menton sur l'épaule de Regina, les deux bras enroulés autour de sa taille la tenant fermement.  
\- Ai-je mentionné combien je l'aime ?

\- Une ou deux fois. Réplique ironiquement Regina. Et dire qu'elle pensait que la blonde ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle en raison de tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, et ici elle s'offre à la Méchante Reine. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas être la seule à enlever mes vêtements.

Comme si elle attendait simplement la permission, la Reine fait un mouvement de poignet et Regina gémit. C'est assez étrange de penser qu'elle est pressée contre elle, cela la rend incroyablement humide et elle frémit alors que les seins de la Reine lui réchauffent le dos.

Ses mamelons durcissent lorsqu'elle capte le regard de la blonde, elle voit la luxure la regarder en face avant qu'Emma la surprenne en retombant sur les genoux.  
\- Oh ma chère. Déclare la reine. Donnez à la jeune fille un avant-goût et elle est soudain à vos pieds. 

Regina se mord l'intérieur de la joue et regarde Emma dans les yeux alors que celle-ci glisse ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle les sépare et ferme les yeux alors qu'elle se penche en avant, inhalant son parfum.

Ses hanches se secouent contre le gémissement offert par Emma, mais c'est la Reine qui agit la première, détachant un bras de sa taille pour saisir la tête de la blonde.  
\- Je doute être plus patiente à l'avenir, chère Swan. Emma cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et elle regarde la Reine bouger son autre bras, la main se dirigeant rapidement vers ses lèvres inférieures. Faites plaisir à Votre Reine. 

Emma n'a pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois et Regina jure lorsqu'une bouche la dévore soudainement. Ses yeux roulent en arrière et sa tête tombe sur une épaule, la Reine lui attaque aussitôt la gorge. 

Déchirée entre le plaisir de deux bouches différentes, son corps tendu, essayant de les attirer plus fermement contre elle. Elle place une jambe sur l'épaule d'Emma, le talon creusant son dos alors qu'elle s'agrippe au cou de la Reine, l'encourageant et gémissant doucement alors que les dents percent sa chair.

Quand le plaisir devient rapidement de la douleur, elle siffle et la reine la lâche et traîne sa langue de son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Puis la prend dans sa bouche lorsque sa main, tout comme la tête d'Emma, s'installe entre ses jambes.

La Reine lui caresse le clitoris et lui grignote l'oreille, sachant exactement ce dont elle a besoin car une langue fait son chemin à l'intérieur d'elle. Regina gémit et se déhanche contre le visage d'Emma, la chaleur grandissant de son ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe où la blonde butine, baise, lèche et suce comme un animal affamé.

Regina relève la tête et jette un coup d'œil vers le bas, le plaisir affiché sur le visage d'Emma la fait presque basculer. La blonde est absolument magnifique, elle ne l'a jamais nié, mais là … 

Regina gémit et laisse tomber sa tête une fois de plus, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle grave l'image dans son cerveau. Elle ne veut jamais oublier cette vue. 

\- Ne soyez pas avare. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et elle se retourne, la confusion inscrite sur son visage alors qu'elle regarde la Reine. La plus jeune sourit et l'embrasse profondément sur la bouche avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres. Laissez-vous aller. Donnez-lui ce qu'elle désire désespérément. Remplissez cette jolie petite bouche afin que nous puissions la prendre sur ce lit et récompenser cet effort. 

La reine lui pince alors le clitoris et Regina se raidit, les yeux grands ouverts alors que son souffle reste bloqué dans sa gorge.

En quelques secondes, elle jouit, exactement comme la Reine lui a dit et remplit la bouche de la blonde alors que sa main lâche le cou de la brune pour saisir les cheveux d'Emma.

*mi alma = mon âme en espagnol.


	4. Chapitre 2 (Partie 1)

Le dos de la blonde heurte le lit quand la Reine la jette à côté de Regina. Elle sourit à la monarque et écarte les jambes, les genoux se plient pour capturer la Reine qui tombe sur elle. Elle est au paradis, vivant son plus grand fantasme avec les deux femmes au lieu de l'unique habituelle.

\- Il semble que vous ayez une bouche talentueuse, ma chère. Ronronne la Reine en regardant Regina avec une expression amusé. Je crois que vous êtes la première personne à me faire perdre connaissance.

Les joues rouges, Emma essaie d'encaisser ce commentaire.  
\- Je … 

\- Je suis loin d'être modeste pour vous accorder le mérite qui vous est assurément dû ? Interrompt la Reine. Oui, le fait de vous avoir recueillie pourrait être mon genre mais la vérité subsiste. Elle baisse la bouche et parcourt les lèvres d'Emma avec sa langue. Et quand elle se réveillera, je vous assure que nous allons toutes les deux devoir vous rendre la faveur des dizaines de fois.

La bouche d'Emma est maintenant toute mouillée et déglutit difficilement. C'est une promesse, si elle a bien entendu, et elle sait bien qu'elle n'a pas à douter que l'une d'elle soit capable de la tenir.  
\- Et … ? Grommelle-t-elle. … en attendant ?

Les yeux châtaignes dansent avec joie.  
\- En attendant … Décortique-t-elle. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous divertir, bien sûr.

Alors que les mots quittent ses lèvres, elle s'assoit et Emma la regarde, hypnotisée, remonter sur son corps jusqu'à ce que des cuisses chaudes se ferment sur ses côtes.  
\- Vous pourriez … Elle fait un geste vers sa bouche et la Reine secoue la tête. Mais … 

\- Quand elle se réveillera. Promet-elle.  
Elle attire son attention vers le bas alors qu'elle s'immisce dans ses plis et encercle son clitoris. 

Emma gémit, le regard fixé sur le faisceau de nerfs, mouillé et dur. Elle a toujours le goût de Regina sur la langue, mais en voyant ça, en voyant la Reine toute excitée, il se trouve qu'elle en veut plus. Elle tend la main en se rendant tout à coup compte que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est enfouir son visage dans le sexe de la Reine.

Ses doigts caressent doucement ses hanches avant que ses bras se lient et se placent au-dessus de sa tête où ils sont contraints de rester quand une magie tourbillonne autour de ses poignets. Emma gémit et la Reine se met à rire.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à écouter, n'est-ce pas Miss Swan ? Questionne-t-elle, un peu essoufflée alors qu'elle presse ses doigts de chaque côté de son clitoris et commence à frotter sa fente.

Emma se mordille la lèvre et secoue la tête. Même si elle n'a généralement pas de problème à faire ce qu'on lui a dit, avec Regina, elle a un besoin inné qui exige sa désobéissance, qui exige de la défier et de pousser ses limites au plus loin jusqu'à ce que Regina craque inévitablement.

\- J'aime vous embêter. Vous deux. Admet-elle, se léchant les lèvres en se forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Vous avez ce regard qui me fait me demander si vous voulez me tuer ou me baiser.

Les yeux s'assombrissent et brillent dangereusement de la manière exacte dont elle parlait, la Reine lui sourit et Emma frissonne. 

\- Nous deux. Deux paires d'yeux regardent vers l'endroit où Regina les observe allongée. Je suis surprise que tu ne l'ais pas encore montée.

La Reine sourit plus largement.  
\- J'attendais simplement que vous vous réveilliez de votre petite sieste, sweet alma*. 

\- Eh bien, ne me tenez pas à l'écart davantage. Répond Regina en souriant.

\- Qu … Emma inspire brusquement quand elle sent la Reine se déplacer, sa tête se retourne, le doute oublié depuis longtemps alors qu'elle déglutit à la vue du rose, la chair brillante qui commence à perler. 

La Reine grogne et libère la magie en la maintenant. Emma baisse immédiatement les bras, ignorant la légère protestation de ses muscles alors qu'elle les enveloppe autour des cuisses de la Reine et l'attire plus haut. Elle traîne sa langue à travers la chaleur humide, les gémissements emplissent l'air avant de capturer le nœud entre ses lèvres et de l'aspirer dans sa bouche.

Les doigts fléchis, tirant légèrement pour l'encourager, la Reine roule des hanches et sa tête tombe en arrière pour lui exposer sa gorge alors qu'un ronronnement remonte dans sa poitrine. Emma arque sa colonne vertébrale en gémissant alors que Regina couvre son téton de sa bouche et le taquine tout en posant la main sur son sexe.

Regina enfonce deux doigts sans préambule, faisant des va-et-vient à un rythme qui lui fait tourner la tête et sa bouche luttant pour continuer.

\- Regina. Gronde la Reine en avertissement.

Emma sent les lèvres se courber sur sa poitrine avant que les doigts ne ralentissent. Elle ferme les yeux et recentre son attention, le clitoris glissant dans sa bouche et poussant sa langue à travers les plis et profondément dans la chaleur étroite.

Ses yeux se fixent sur la Reine. Son corps est parfait, la peau d'olive est tendue et les muscles magnifiquement dessinés. Elle n'est pas aussi abîmée qu'Emma, elle n'a pas la douce perfection de Regina après quatre ans de retard, mais elle a néanmoins un corps à couper le souffle. Emma parcourt chaque centimètre de la brune alors que sa langue la baise, le nez frottant contre son clitoris alors que Regina assaillit son intimité. Les doigts poussant et se courbant à chaque sortie avant de glisser vers l'intérieur aussi fort et profondément que possible d'un coup.

Emma sait qu'elle ne va pas tarder à exploser. Elle essaie d'ignorer les lèvres qui se dirige vers le sud, elles ont de toute évidence une adoration respectueuse de son corps, ce qui rend difficile de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle est censée faire alors qu'une main s'agrippe fermement à ses cheveux.

Fermant les yeux, elle redouble d'efforts et sort sa langue, remontant sa bouche vers le clitoris de la Reine alors qu'elle l'a pénètre de deux doigts. Elle se fige quelques secondes plus tard et la Reine gémit.  
\- Mi alma, tu l'as cassé. Dit-elle en commençant à rebondir, utilisant la main d'Emma pour se baiser. 

Les doigts d'Emma se courbent, son clitoris palpitant aux vibrations d'un rire avant que la bouche qui lui a volé toutes ses pensées s'élève et Regina sort d'elle, la laissant vide et exposée à l'air bien trop frais que la pièce. Elle gémit.

Le lit est trempé et défait alors que Regina relève son corps, Emma ouvre les yeux à temps pour voir la tête de Regina sur l'épaule de la Reine. Elle gémit quand une chaleur révélatrice s'installe sous ses seins.  
\- Un problème, Miss Swan ? Taquine Regina, un sourire impudique sur les lèvres.

Les yeux se rétrécissent, Emma face face à l'élan suivant de la Reine avec une impulsion venant d'elle-même et tourne la tête, mordant la chair olive de la cuisse. La reine s'écrie, se reculant brusquement et heurte presque le visage de Regina avec sa tête avant qu'Emma ne la lâche, Regina lui saisit les hanches pour la maintenir immobile.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir été si laxiste ? Pense Regina à haute voix, les yeux de la blonde s'élargissent au grondement de la Reine. Oh, sois tranquille. Tu es nue et sur le point de venir partout dans la main de Miss Swan … S'adresse-t-elle ensuite à la souveraine. Je sais que les paysans sont plus terrifiés que toi en ce moment. Confie-t-elle finalement à la blonde.

Au moment où elle parle, une de ses mains se lève pour prendre en coupe la poitrine de la Reine et la serre.  
\- Soyez un amour et dépêchez-vous. Murmure-t-elle assez fort pour que la blonde entende. Il y a un certain fantasme que nous avons entretenu à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, si nous en avions eu l'opportunité. 

Emma fronce les sourcils, curieuse que le souffle de la Reine se saccade avant de gémir.  
\- Oh oui … 

Regina lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil.  
\- J'espère que vous allez nous rendre ce service, ma chère Swan. 

Un grand nombre d'idées frappe l'esprit d'Emma en même temps et elle gémit, tout à coup désireuse du plan que les deux femmes ont pour elle. Elle tourne son attention vers la Reine et se concentre sur son clitoris. 

\- Mieux ? Dit Regina, les deux mains massant maintenant les seins de la Reine.  
La femme hoche la tête en utilisant les boucles blondes pour garder Emma exactement là où elle veut qu'elle soit alors qu'elle continue de rebondir sur les doigts qui entrent et sortent en elle.

Après que son clitoris se soit échappé de la bouche d'Emma une troisième fois, la blonde abandonne sa tentative de suivre le rythme et s'installe de façon à le faire glisser avec sa langue à chaque poussée vers le bas. Au fur et à mesure que la Reine se rapproche de la libération, elle s'arrête plus souvent, les hanches faisant des cercles – écrasant la main et le menton de la blonde au passage, lui donnant davantage le loisir de s'attarder sur le bouton de plaisir.

Au moment où Emma sent qu'elle se raidit, Regina bondit. Elle enveloppe son bras autour de la taille de la Reine et atteint son centre, lui arrachant les doigts. Il faut moins d'une seconde à Emma pour enregistrer ce qu'il se passe, enfin la Reine vient dans sa bouche. Elle écarte les lèvres avec un grognement et pousse avec sa langue, buvant dans la chaleur douce et lisse et voulant plus, plus encore, à mesure que la Reine tremble et se baisse contre elle.

\- Donne-lui une minute. Dit Regina en souriant alors que la Reine se décale et s'allonge à côté, un corps ravagé dans le lit avec un bras sur les yeux alors qu'elle essaie de contrôler sa respiration. 

Emma lui retourne son sourire, accueillant le poids chaud et doux de la pression des lèvres sur sa mâchoire alors que Regina se pose sur elle. La brune nettoie la libération de la Reine sur sa peau avec un enchaînement de bisous et de coups de langues. Emma ronronne en se rappelant que la même attention lui était accordée ailleurs avant que la Reine n'intervienne.

Comment peut-elle être la seule à ne pas encore avoir eu d'orgasme ?

Juste quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour un baiser, Emma a la chair de poule et Regina se crispe.

\- Arrête. Demande-t-elle en effleurant la main de la Reine restée logée entre ses jambes, et ignorant le long regard qu'elle reçoit alors qu'elle la remplace par la sienne. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Dit-elle en glissant son doigt entre les lèvres de la Reine. Si nous faisons cela, alors nous utiliserons ma magie. Tu es trop enthousiaste et j'ai eu le temps de … considérer les choses que tu n'as pas.

\- Um. Emma regarde les deux femmes, nerveuse quoi que soit leur idée magique. Elle a fait beaucoup de choses mais la magie la rend vigilante. Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? 

\- Non. Déclare Regina un peu trop sévèrement. Elle caresse la joue d'Emma avec son autre main, essayant de la rassurer. Elle adoucie sa voix et essaie de lui expliquer. Dans mes plus jeunes années, j'avais des … des intentions très égoïstes quand il s'agissait de sexe.

Au soupir d'ennui près de son oreille, Emma regarde la Reine qui roule des yeux.  
\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est simplement du sexe pour moi, mais elle a raison. Si j'avais le contrôle total de ce qu'il se passe, mon plaisir serait la seule chose qui importerait. Vous êtes extrêmement attrayante, Emma Swan, et bien que cela me touche, je vais lui accorder cela car vous signifiez clairement quelque chose pour elle et, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne veux pas entacher cela.

Après avoir peser les mots pendant une minute, Emma hoche finalement la tête. Elle est un peu déçue que tout cela ne veuille rien dire pour la Reine mais compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle sait de cette femme, elle suppose que ce n'est pas si surprenant.  
\- D'accord. Dit la blonde avec une confiance feinte. Alors quel est ce fantasme exactement et pourquoi implique-t-il de la magie ?

Regina sourit et dresse sa main entre les jambes de son alter-ego.

*sweet alma = douce âme.


	5. Chapitre 2 (Partie 2)

La Reine respire le parfum familier mais inconnu de sa magie. C'est plus léger, moins écrasant que la sienne, mais toujours, incontestablement la sienne. Elle sourit à la femme qui halète à côté d'elle et tend la main, ses doigts s'enveloppent fermement autour de la lente croissance entre ses cuisses.

\- Oh putain … 

Elle se met à rire, se caressant et s'exaltant de la raideur dans la paume de sa main. Emma Swan va se sentir si bien enroulée autour de celle-ci, elle ronronne à cette pensée, sa nouvelle queue tressaillant en signe d'accord.

\- Uh … 

Sa tête se penche sur le côté et elle attrape Emma à la gorge, le regard fixé sur quelque chose de plus loin. Elle suit son regard sur le corps plutôt enviable, et sourit à la bite presque identique que celle possédée par Regina, plus longue mais pas aussi épaisse.

\- Uh, en effet … Murmure-t-elle en touchant le manche impressionnant, faisant courir ses doigts sur le gland et sur toute la longueur. Maintenant, je me demande où voulez-vous mettre cela ?

Regina se mord la lèvre et regarde vers Emma dont les yeux s'agrandissent en réalisant.   
\- Vous voulez …   
Elle s'arrête, la bouche ouverte alors que la Reine la serre et que les hanches de Regina sont poussées vers l'avant.

\- Ma – autrement dit totalement rouge – Miss Swan.

La mâchoire d'Emma se ferme et elle la regarde.   
\- Excusez-moi de ne pas m'attendre à ce que la femme de mes rêves veuille me prendre avec sa jumelle maléfique.

Avec un grognement guttural, la Reine libère les deux pénis et se jette à ses côtés. Elle pose sa main sur le ventre d'Emma, incapable de résister à caresser ses muscles se contractant à son contact.   
\- Puisqu'elle est moi … Dit-elle en se penchant et transformant sa voix en quelque chose de plus sensuel pour terminer. Je crois que je peux te confier en toute sécurité qu'elle aimerait faire beaucoup plus que ça, ma chère.

Les yeux collés à ses seins parfaits, elle regarde les tétons roses se durcir en réponse à ces mots alors qu'Emma frémit. En regardant Regina, elle lèche ses lèvres et se pose des questions.  
\- Des idées ?  
Le nombre de fois où ce genre de scénario s'est joué dans sa tête est incalculable. Elle ne sait pas comment et par où commencer, au lieu de choisir de faire confiance à une version plus ancienne, il serait peut-être plus judicieux, de faire confiance à la version d'elle-même qui connaît la femme qu'elles s'apprêtent à souiller, à plusieurs reprises.

Regina incline la tête, étudiant Emma alors que la Reine la scrute elle.   
-Ouvre. Impatiente. Regina s'éloigne de la blonde pour atteindre le bord du lit alors qu'elle parle, souriante. Je me demande quand nous pourrions arrêter … de tourner autour du pot et de continuer avec elle. 

À cela, la Reine détourne rapidement son regard sur le visage d'Emma, elle fait un sourire ressemblant à ceux de Regina mais avec une particularité qui lui est propre. Si une telle expression peut tirer un tel gémissement de la bouche de la blonde, elles seront totalement comblées lorsqu'elles seront toutes les deux à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- Intéressant. Roucoule-t-elle, son excitation palpable alors que sa main s'enroule autour d'une hanche et tire, tombant sur le dos.  
Emma roule jusqu'à elle, ne résistant pas le moins du monde, et son sourire s'élargit.   
\- Tu es impatiente. Elle se met à rire et attrape ses cuisses, adorant la sensation qu'elles procurent en se serrant contre sa taille. Si délicieuse. 

Emma essaye de revenir en arrière mais l'emprise se resserre à sa tentative.  
\- Vous le voulez sûrement plus que moi, jolie petite chose, mais si vous voulez vraiment en profiter, nous devons vous préparer. 

\- Je suis pr … 

\- Ici. L'interrompt-elle en prenant son sexe en coupe. Mais non … Continue-t-elle, ses doigts allant plus loin, jusqu'à ce qui se trouve entre ses deux fesses. Emma gémit. Ici.

Elle masse le trou plissé, se délectant des doux gémissements que la blonde continue d'émettre quand Regina se met en position derrière elle. Dès lors que Regina est prête, la Reine bouge sa main jusqu'au sexe d'Emma, rassemblant autant de liquide possible avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche.

Soutenant le regard de la blonde, elle lèche chacun de ses doigts, hésitante au début mais beaucoup moins une fois qu'elle réalise qu'elle apprécie la substance amère qui remplit sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais considéré le plaisir de quiconque partageait son lit, mais elle commence à voir un certain intérêt à satisfaire Emma Swan, spécialement si cela implique plus de cette saveur. 

Les doigts propres, elle les retire de sa bouche avant qu'Emma ne capture sa main. La blonde entrelace leurs doigts, s'abaissant et liant leurs lèvres alors que son sexe s'ouvre. Le pénis de l'ex-Reine s’immisçant parfaitement à l'intérieur. Emma bouge doucement, ses hanches se balancent, répandant sa chaleur le long du manche alors que la Regina gémit et ferme les yeux alors qu'elle tend sa main libre pour empoigner le cul d'Emma.

La Reine est choquée du besoin qui la saisit à ce moment-là. Pas seulement parce qu'elle n'a jamais rien eu à faire des envies des autres dans la chambre, mais jamais permis qui que ce soit de l'embrasser non plus. C'est beaucoup trop intime, trop … révélateur. La façon dont une personne embrasse en dit beaucoup sur elle, et la façon dont Emma l'embrasse en dit beaucoup trop. Voir l'amour que cette femme porte à la version d'elle plus âgée est une chose, mais le ressentir en est une autre, elle est déchirée entre le besoin de la repousser et l'envie de continuer de l'embrasser malgré l'irrégularité des battements de son cœur. 

Les choses qu'elle veut lui faire, sales, les actes dépravés qui flottent dans son esprit ne laissent aucune place pour l'amour. Certainement pas le genre d'amour dont seule Emma Swan est capable. La quantité de magie blanche émanant continuellement de la blonde est écœurante.

Heureusement pour elle, et encore plus pour Emma elle-même, Regina semble intercepter ses pensées et ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Emma halète, leurs bouches se séparent alors que Regina attrape une mèche de ses cheveux et tire dessus, obligeant la colonne vertébrale de la blonde à se courber douloureusement, surmontée seulement par le doigt dans son cul et le phallus poussant dans son vagin.

Emma jure et Regina tire plus fort, les rassemblant presque alors qu'elle est toujours debout. La Reine ravale un autre gémissement à cette vision. Elle n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention aux seins d'autres femmes auparavant, mais l'exposition constante de la blonde commence à l'atteindre. Elle se demande comment ils se sentiraient dans sa bouche, elle se lèche les lèvres avant de se relever, séparant leurs mains pour attraper la gorge d'Emma alors qu'elle plonge sa tête et s'accroche à un téton.

Elle lèche et suce le bout durci, affamée de chair dans sa bouche. Sentir le téton rouler contre sa langue est presque aussi bon que la chatte glissant autour de sa bite tandis que Regina baise tranquillement Emma dans les deux trous.

Lorsqu'une demande de plus est haletée, la Reine ne sait pas à qui s'est adressé, mais elle rend service à la plus âgée, elle ajoute les dents alors qu'elle retire sa main de la gorge d'Emma pour s'occuper de l'autre sein. La blonde siffle puis grogne, serrant sa nuque et apparemment satisfaite par leurs réponses. 

Toutes pensées d'amour, et quand, et où c'est approprié, ont quitté la tête de la Reine alors qu'elle alterne ses attentions sur les seins, une main caresse entre les deux, autour d'eux, sur eux avant de descendre, descendre, descendre. Quand ses doigts trouvent le paquet de nerfs luisant, Emma soubresaute, elle lève la tête, le regard émeraude rencontrant la noirceur, elle sourit à l'image parfaite d'Emma Swan emportée par la passion. 

Le plaisir absolu qui la traverse rien qu'en sachant qu'elle est une des raisons pour laquelle Emma arbore cette expression de béatitude est une plaisante surprise ; elle admet qu'elle ne s’ennuierait pas souvent avec elle mais le fait est que seule Regina aurait une telle opportunité.

Incapable de regarder ailleurs, elle caresse le clitoris d'Emma, prenant le temps de mémoriser chaque détail, voulant se souvenir de tout cela pendant ce court laps de temps qui lui est accordé. Elle grogne quand Regina libère Emma, une tête s'enfouit soudain dans son cou alors qu'elle regarde son homologue. Regina sourit simplement et pousse Emma entre les omoplates, les renvoyant toutes les deux sur le lit alors qu'elle reprend son rythme et baise la blonde plus fort. 

La colère de la Reine se dissipe rapidement lorsqu'elle sent des dents contre son pouls. Personne n'a jamais osé la mordre, Emma va sans aucun doute lui laisser une marque, et cela l'excite. C'est une sadique, pas une masochiste, et pourtant avec la douleur qui perce sa peau, sa bite devient de plus en plus dure. Elle veut, elle a besoin d'être à l'intérieur d'Emma. 

Regardant vers le bas, Regina a deux doigts enfoncés dans le cul de la blonde, elle dilate ses narines avec impatience et grogne. Regina la regarde, lit en elle, ralentit ses pénétrations. Emma essaye de protester contre son arrêt, les dents libèrent leur prise uniquement pour étrangler ses paroles. 

Qu'elle soit trop épaisse, ou Emma soit trop serrée, la Reine ne sait pas mais elle ronronne, remarquant le petit éclair de douleur traversant le visage de la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais elle ne nie pas le plaisir qu'elle a ressenti quand c'est arrivé. Être à l'intérieur d'Emma, même à moitié, est beaucoup plus satisfaisant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et elle ne s'excuserait certainement pas pour cela. 

\- C'est merveilleux. Murmure-t-elle, caressant toujours son clitoris en attendant qu'elle s'adapte.

Emma s'arrête autour d'elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle ferme les yeux pour essayer de se détendre. La Reine gémit, elle s'insère à un rythme très lent avant que la blonde ne commence à accepter le reste de sa longueur. 

Alors que le dernier centimètre entre en elle, Emma grogne et tombe en avant dans un baiser complètement différent du premier. La Reine mordille et suçote ses lèvres avant de pousser sa langue dans sa bouche, alors que les cercles qu'elle dessine sur le clitoris de la blonde deviennent plus rapides, brutaux et déterminés.

Emma vient en quelques secondes, le cri étouffé alors qu'elle tremble de libération.


	6. Chapitre 2 (Partie 3)

À la seconde où Emma arrête de trembler, Regina aligne son membre contre son cul et pousse lentement vers l'avant. Tout comme la plus jeune, elle était trop impatiente et ne pouvait plus attendre. Emma la taquine depuis assez longtemps avec les jeans bien trop serrés qu'elle porte tout le temps, attirant l'attention sur son derrière à chaque fois qu'elle se tourne et s'éloigne avec arrogance, elle déteste aimer ça.

Ces dernières années, tout ce qui concernait Emma était une source de fantasmes qu'elle s'acharnait à ignorer. Ses yeux, ses bras, ses seins, ses cuisses. La blonde ne pouvait pas entrer dans une pièce sans que l'esprit de Regina ne produise toutes sortes d'images quoiqu'elle porte, comment elle se tenait, où elle se tenait, bien que tout cela ne soit pas comparable à la vision de la blonde en train de se pencher. Regina salive à cette simple pensée, et maintenant elle réalise finalement l'un de ses fantasmes. 

En sentant à quel point Emma est serrée, ressentant la façon dont son trou se contracte sur son pénis, Regina grogne. Avec la Reine fermement enfouie à l'intérieur aussi, elle peut sentir ses va-et-vient contre la partie inférieure de son phallus et la sensation est meilleure que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Emma est déjà en train de donner des à-coups vers l'arrière, elle en demande davantage silencieusement, Regina a du mal à garder le contrôle. Elle veut la prendre, elle veut la baiser, et la baiser fort jusqu'à la faire crier et la faire supplier d'arrêter.

En fermant les yeux, elle respire doucement par le nez et secoue la tête. Oui, elle est toujours la Reine à certains égards, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de sa libido et de ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre, mais son penchant pour le sadisme s'est tempéré ces dernières années ; faire du mal à Emma Swan pour son propre plaisir est désormais hors de question. 

En calmant ses mouvements de hanches, elle prend en main le cul de la blonde et masse la chair bombée, espérant que cela les calme un petit peu toutes les deux. Elle caresse le dos d'Emma et descend sur ses côtes, elle se penche pour placer des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La blonde gémit, toujours implorante, en voulant toujours plus avant que la brune ne s'arrête. 

Regina relève les yeux et se fige à ce qu'elle voit. La Reine est en train de l'embrasser, un pouce caresse derrière l'oreille d'Emma alors qu'elle maintient son visage d'une main et que l'autre est cachée sous la cascade de longs cheveux dorés. La poitrine de Regina se comprime et un sourire tord ses lèvres, consciente que les constants gémissements sont émis en partie grâce à elle. 

Elle se secoue la tête, elle prend le contrôle et regarde vers le bas, sa poitrine se serre pour une raison tout à fait différente alors que sa bite commence à disparaître, centimètre par centimètre. Son ventre se retourne et lâche un petit gémissement de délices bientôt suivi de deux autres. 

\- Putain, souffle Emma, elle est plus grosse qu'elle en a l'air.

Regina relève les yeux et sourit alors que la blonde la regarde par-dessus son épaule.   
\- Eh bien, merci Miss Swan. Ronronne-t-elle en essayant de reculer mais Emma serre. Laisse-la, ma chère.

\- Non. Grogne la blonde, déclenchant un petit rire chez les deux brunettes. 

Regina lui claque les fesses.   
\- Je pourrais utiliser la magie. Menace-t-elle, alors Emma soupire en la libérant l'instant suivant. Bonne fille.   
L'humour qui flotte dans l'air après ce moment se dissipe rapidement en faveur de la luxure. Elle sort à une allure atrocement lente et regarde le visage de la blonde pâlir, un long et tumultueux gémissement coupe le silence qui les entoure. Regina tressaille et lutte contre le désir d'oublier la promesse qu'elle s'est faite à elle-même en replongeant simplement ; pour prendre Emma, pour leur donner à toutes les trois ce qu'elles veulent clairement. 

À chaque mouvement, la lutte s'intensifie. Pour la quatrième fois, les gémissements d'Emma sont constants et font des ravages sur son corps. Elle compte chaque pénétration, s'arrêtant à chaque fois à l'intérieur pour leur donner le temps de savourer la sensation. Peu importe combien de fois elle a sombré jusqu'à la garde, Emma est toujours aussi serrée et cette sensation continue de court-circuiter son cerveau, ce qui justifie les quelques secondes dont elle a besoin pour redémarrer. 

Malgré son empressement et celui de la blonde, c'est la Reine qui perd patience la première. Les sons provenant de la bouche d'Emma sont un mélange de surprise, de plaisir et de douleur. Le regard que la monarque lui porte signifie qu'elle ne s'en soucie plus, ses actes sont encore plus révélateurs alors qu'elle empoigne les cheveux blonds en plongeant la tête et les dents dans le cou pâle.

Bien qu'il soit étouffé, le gémissement d'Emma est plus fort que les autres. Intriguée, Regina s'accorde aux pénétrations de la Reine et vient presque lorsque la blonde lâche une litanie de jurons. Elle n'y a pas vu d'attrait avant, mais avec ce ton et la luxure évidente qui résonne dans chaque injure, il n'est pas étonnant que la blonde semble avoir été au milieu d'un orgasme quand elle a juré quelques instants plus tôt.

*Mon Dieu.*  
La voix d'Emma suffit à Regina pour rejeter toute pensée de retenue. En rencontrant le regard de la plus jeune brune, le coin de sa bouche se tord en un petit sourire et elles accélèrent leurs efforts en même temps. Elle s'accroche aux hanches de la blonde et laisse tomber sa tête, ignorant la douleur alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et embrasse la chaleur qui la lèche comme un feu dans ses veines.   
Si Emma veut être baisée, alors baisée sera Emma. 

Les ongles creusent la chair, elle abandonne tout contrôle et se perd aux sons combinés de leur plaisir. Le son des peaux qui se rencontrent et de succions humides, les leurs, Emma, les gémissements de la Reine, les geignements, les grognements. Ils sont stimulants et servent de carburant pour conduire ses hanches, martelant Emma vite et avec force ; elle n'est plus contrainte par une croyance inutile selon laquelle elle aurait dû être douce pour commencer. 

Emma les récompense toutes les deux à chaque soupir, à chaque injure obscène haletée, enregistrée comme une supplique. Plus fort, plus vite, Emma les encourage toutes les deux et, très vite, Regina sent un orgasme se construire. 

Regina replace sa tête droite et se force à ouvrir les yeux. Elle baisse le regard et sent le nœud dans son ventre se resserrer, menaçant d'exploser alors qu'elle reste fixée, hypnotisée par la vue de son engin massacrant le cul de la blonde. Elle griffe les fesses pâles et rondes, elle sent Emma s'arquer sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux. Elle prend une fesse dans chaque main et les serre avec force puis les écarte au point de faire siffler la blonde. 

C'est la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Elle grogne et tombe sur les mains, les seins se frottant et les tétons se raidissant contre le dos d'Emma. 

\- Je vais bientôt venir … Soupire-t-elle, les hanches tremblant aux gémissements de la blonde avant de reprendre le contrôle et ses efforts. Je vais te baiser et remplir ce sale petit trou jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. 

\- Mais si vous le faites, ajoute la Reine, faisant courir sa langue le long de l'oreille d'Emma, je vais vous retourner toutes les deux, et alors que vous serez piégée sous Regina, la bite enfoncée au fond de votre cul … Emma se raidit et la Reine sourit avant de continuer, je vais continuer de baiser votre chatte même si vous m'implorez d'arrêter et que vous perdez connaissance. 

À ce moment-là, Regina suit son exemple. Cela fait un moment, et même si elle n'est pas à l'abri de la bouche qu'elle a sur elle, ses hanches ne soubresautent pas une, mais deux fois, avant qu'elle ne vienne avec un long grognement étiré.


	7. Chapitre 3 (Partie 1)

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore finie.

\- Donnez-moi une minute. Marmonne Emma contre l'épaule de la Reine. Entre son dernier orgasme et Regina qui se retire, elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre.

\- Très bien, soupire la Reine, mais si vous ne me finissez pas rapidement, je crains devoir prendre les choses en mains. 

Emma frissonne à cette pensée. Si cela veut dire ce que la blonde pense que cela veut dire, alors elle n'est certainement pas contre l'idée.   
\- Allez-y.

\- Oh. Ronronne la Reine avant de les retourner. Emma grimace alors qu'elle atterrit à moitié sur Regina, mais quand elle essaye de bouger, une main lui saisit la cuisse et la force à rester. Accommodante, ou princesse fatiguée, je me le demande. 

Offensée, Emma grogne mais Regina est celle qui lui répond.  
\- Je pense qu'elle a bien prouvé que la seconde proposition est fausse. Dit-elle en caressant la cuisse qu'elle garde en captivité. 

Distraite par la caresse, Emma hoche simplement la tête en murmurant :  
\- Ce qu'elle a dit.

Les mains de Regina sont si douces et la Reine encore enfouie à l'intérieur d'elle, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que son excitation monte à nouveau. Non pas qu'elle y pense, bien sûr que non. Elle doit un autre orgasme à la Reine.

Peut-être.

Peut-être pas. 

Elle ne s'en rappelle pas.

Est-ce que c'est le genre de chose qu'on peut devoir à quelqu'un ? 

Hmm.

\- Je suppose. Dit la Reine d'une voix traînante avant de claquer des doigts devant le visage de la blonde. Celle-ci cligne des yeux pour revenir au moment présent. Où votre esprit peut-il bien vagabonder à un moment pareil ? 

Emma rougit alors qu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge.   
\- Désolée. Dit-elle. Quand les gens parlent de sexe hallucinant, elle ne considère jamais la chose littéralement ; mais en ce qui concerne les fonctions principales de son cerveau, le sien semble avoir pris des vacances. Je pense que vous m'avez toutes les deux cassée. 

Regina se met à rire.  
\- Ce serait plutôt malheureux. Ronronne-t-elle ensuite, avant de laisser un baiser sur son épaule.

Emma est d'accord. Elles sont là pendant des heures mais si l'agitation dans le creux de son ventre est une indication, c'est loin d'être fini. Elle jette sa jambe sur le dos de la Reine et l'entoure autour de sa taille, décidant qu'elle les a retardées assez longtemps. Si elle est endolorie au moment où elles partent alors il y a des bien pires façons d'y parvenir, pense-t-elle.

La Reine lui frappe la cuisse, le front plissé d'un air interrogateur.   
\- Je suppose que cela signifie que vous êtes prête maintenant ?

Elle acquiesce et la Reine ressort lentement jusqu'au gland, elle lui sourit alors qu'elle propulse ses hanches en avant. Emma gémit, se contractant fermement.

Elle ne sent pas seulement mieux la Reine, mais elle la sent plus grande aussi.

\- Putain. Souffle-t-elle, crochant son autre jambe entre celles de Regina quand elle sent les ongles contourner l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Comment est-ce que ça peut être meilleur ? 

Oubliez les vacances, ses principales fonctions cérébrales n'existent plus. 

\- Il s'ajuste.

Emma rit à cela. La Reine parle comme si son pénis était sensible, comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien capable d'apprendre de nouveaux tours. 

Quand elle se rend compte que personne ne partage son amusement, elle fronce le front et essaie de parler mais une autre pénétration de la Reine la coupe, laissant les mots au fond de sa gorge. Regina rit, trouvant cela amusant apparemment, finalement. 

Emma tourne la tête en faisant la moue, seulement pour être réprimée une fois de plus quand une bouche couvre la sienne et que Regina lui mord la lèvre inférieure.   
\- C'est magique. Explique-t-elle en la mordant et la suçant. Plus nous baisons, plus nous nous adaptons.

Que ce soit les mots ou la voix elle-même, Emma ne sait pas, mais elle sent la chaleur entre ses cuisses aussi clairement qu'elle sent le tranchant des dents sur sa lèvre, et le sang qui coule dans sa bouche. Elle lève une de ses mains sur le côté et attrape la nuque de Regina, en partageant le goût cuivré et le gémissement alors qu'elle suce la langue qui force le chemin entre ses lèvres. 

Regina va avoir beaucoup de questions auxquelles répondre lorsqu'elles retourneront finalement à Storybrooke. Emma se fait une note mentale et ajoute les « bites magiques » à la liste infinie de choses dont elle est curieuse. C'est juste en dessous de : « Depuis combien de temps Regina veut-elle coucher avec moi ? » et juste au-dessus de : « A-t-elle toujours en sa possession des tenues de Méchante Reine ? ». 

Mettant ses questions de côté pour le moment, elle se concentre sur la bouche de Regina et sur les merveilleuses choses qu'elle fait avec sa langue. Elle n'est que faiblement consciente des pénétrations continues de la Reine alors que trois mains différentes parcourent sa chair. Une la caresse de la cuisse à la hanche, une autre s'occupe de sa poitrine tandis que l'autre reste placée sur son ventre comme pour la retenir. 

Pourquoi, elle n'est pas supposée savoir. Elle n'a absolument aucune intention de partir, mais si la Reine veut faire semblant qu'elle pourrait essayer de s'échapper, Emma se contente de la laisser se complaire dans ses illusions. 

Quand une pénétration particulièrement brutale secoue le lit et l'oblige à s'éloigner des lèvres de Regina, elle regarde la femme entre ses jambes. La Reine esquisse un sourire narquois alors qu'elle accélère le rythme, Emma se mord la lèvre. Quoi qu'il en soit, les projets de la Reine n'ont pas dissuadé Regina car sa bouche traîne le long de la mâchoire de la blonde. Elle lèche et suce toute la peau qu'elle peut trouver et cela, couplé aux mouvements de hanches de la Reine heurtant l'arrière de ses cuisses, fait gémir Emma en fermant les yeux. 

La Reine accélère ses efforts et la pilonne, frappant droit devant elle. La main de Regina disparaît de sa cuisse et réapparaît à son menton où elle s'accroche, elle tire sa tête sur le côté avant de sentir le retour des lèvres. Emma répond au baiser avec joie et accueille la langue qui s'enfonce dans sa bouche, la raclant avec ses dents avant de se mettre à la sucer, fort, et savourant le chaud gémissement que lui offre Regina en récompense. 

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lorsque Regina se recule soudainement et elle entend un halètement, la pression sur son ventre devient manifestement absente. Ses lèvres se séparent de la vue qui l'accueille. Regina est à genoux, une position familière à Emma alors qu'elle accepte la scène. La main de la Reine est enfouie dans les cheveux de Regina et tire sa tête en arrière, le torse et le dos arqué de la même manière que l'était Emma il y a une heure.

Glissant son regard vers le bas du ventre de Regina, Emma salive. Regina a encore son pénis en érection. Elle relève les yeux et gémit quand elle se rend compte que sa brune et la Reine s'embrassent. 

\- Putain de merde. Souffle-t-elle quand un désir soudain de les voir baiser inonde son esprit.

\- Un problème, Miss Swan ?

Elle éloigne cette pensée en secouant la tête, ou du moins, elle essaye. Elle n'a jamais pensé que rien ne serait meilleur qu'un plan à trois avec Regina et la Méchante Reine, mais ouais. Non. Regina et la reine baisant ensemble ? C'est définitivement classé au-dessus du plan à trois.

\- Penses-tu que nous l'avons poussée un peu trop loin ? Entend-elle Regina murmurer, rapidement suivi par un rire de la Reine.

\- Voyez-vous cette expression ? Je pense que, peut-être, nous ne l'avons pas encore poussée assez loin. Répond-elle.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge et les regarde toutes les deux.

\- Je pense que nous sommes en difficulté, murmure Regina, inflexible alors qu'elle sourit à sa moue. Quelque chose ne va pas, très chère ?

\- Ouais. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante, elle concentre son regard sur la Reine alors qu'elle continue. Quelqu'un s'est arrêté.

\- Oops. S'exprime la Reine pour toute excuse, avec une main sur la bouche en simulant le choc avant de pousser à nouveau ses hanches vers l'avant. 

Emma étouffe un gémissement puis jure.  
\- Quelle bouche grossière. Dit la Reine avec dédain et regarde vers Regina. Peut-être quelque chose pour la remplir ?

Lentement, le sourire de Regina s'élargit avant qu'Emma ne secoue la tête, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle se pince les lèvres. Chacun a ses limites, la fellation est définitivement au-dessus des siennes.

\- Non ? Demande Regina en faisant la moue. Emma secoue la tête à nouveau, et elle soupire. Pitié. Dit-elle en agitant sa main, se débarrassant de l'appendice. Et maintenant ?

Emma hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et fait revenir le sourire sur la bouche de Regina qui glisse dans le lit et lui chevauche la tête. 

\- Demi-tour ?

Regina fronce les sourcils.   
\- Com – oh, dit-elle en réalisant. Pourquoi ? Tu ne pourras pas nous voir.

Emma se mordille la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Le fait de le savoir est tout autant excitant. Admet-elle après un bref moment de considération.

\- Estás siendo difícil, dulce alma.*

\- Très bien. Concède Regina en faisant ce que la blonde demande.

Emma se demande ce que la Reine a dit, tout comme elle l'a déjà fait plus tôt, elle repousse ses questions alors que Regina se penche en avant et reprend le baiser.

En respirant l'arôme puissant du besoin de Regina, Emma lève les bras et caresse ses côtes avant de s'accrocher à ses hanches. Regina gémit quand la blonde lève la tête et traîne la langue dans ses plis, les gémissements d'Emma ne tardent pas à se faire entendre aussi quand la Reine allonge ses coups de reins et que quelqu'un presse un pouce sur son clitoris. 

Perdue dans cette multitude de sensations, Emma ignore la tension dans son cou et commence à utiliser toute sa bouche. Elle lèche et suce la chair humide et gonflée, elle ronronne tandis que de plus en plus du liquide chaud de Regina couvre ses lèvres et sa langue. 

Il faut peu de temps avant que Regina ne s'écrase sur son visage, des gémissements et une respiration encourageante l'allument. Le ventre d'Emma n'est plus qu'un nœud, il se contracte alors que la Reine continue de la baiser tandis que des doigts lui pincent et lui frottent le clitoris. 

Ne se préoccupant plus d'être embrassée ou non, Emma ouvre les yeux alors qu'elle serre les hanches et retombe sur le lit, amenant Regina avec elle. Elle gémit alors que Regina s'installe sur son visage, tournant ses hanches et répandant son jus partout sur la bouche et le menton. Emma essaie d'enfouir son visage encore plus profondément dans son sexe, elle veut que Regina l'utilise autant qu'elle le souhaite alors qu'elle raidit sa langue et la pousse à l'intérieur.

Le cri de plaisir de Regina déclenche une réaction en chaîne.

La Reine accélère, ses hanches démolissant Emma. Elle se calme soudainement pour se répandre à l'intérieur de la blonde et laisse retomber sa tête. Regina se contracte autour de la langue et sa propre jouissance commence à remplir la bouche d'Emma, qui gémit et s'accroche au pénis de la Reine alors que la chaleur dans son ventre éclate et arque son dos sur le lit, dévorant avidement l'intimité de Regina alors que son orgasme la déchire.

*Phrase originale en espagnol : « Vous êtes difficile, douce âme. »


	8. Chapitre 3 (Partie 2)

Se réveillant avec une sensation de fraîcheur dans le dos, la Reine essaye de se caler au plus près de la chaleur devant elle. Quand elle sent des cheveux chatouiller son visage, elle force ses yeux à s'ouvrir et s'assoit immédiatement dans le lit. À un moment donné après leur dernier orgasme, les trois femmes se sont apparemment endormies et elle était en train de câliner Emma alors que la blonde entoure complètement son homologue. 

En les regardant profondément endormies, elle sent un sourire étirer ses lèvres puis soupire. Elle ne se demande vraiment plus pourquoi sa jumelle du futur aime cette blonde. Elle n'a pas passé de temps avec l'une ou l'autre mis à part ces innombrables heures à faire du sexe, mais il est évident dans la manière dont Regina sourit dans son sommeil alors qu'Emma la serre, que la blonde la fait se sentir en sécurité, peut-être – ose-t-elle penser – même aimée. 

Cette pensée l'irrite d'une certaine manière, mais si elle met sa colère de côté pendant un instant, elle ne peut pas nier la façon dont son cœur rate un battement. À savoir que, quelque part sur son chemin, il y a quelqu'un comme Emma Swan qui l'aime. 

Cela la trouble, certainement.

Cela l'énerve, définitivement. 

Elle a eu le temps d'y réfléchir, de construire des murs et de reconstruire sa personnalité de Méchante Reine, elle pourrait même les tuer toutes les deux pour avoir osé apparaître dans son royaume et d'être heureuses devant elle.

Mais …

Mais elle ne veut pas – ne peut pas. Le fait de savoir que, éventuellement dans le futur, elle pourrait avoir cela ? Qu'elle ait quelqu'un qui lui pardonne tous ses mauvais choix, ou du moins qu'elle les accepte et qu'elle l'aime, c'est un rêve devenu réalité, un rêve qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérer être une réalité si elle ne le voyait pas de ses propres yeux. 

\- Rendors-toi. Marmonne Regina depuis l'étreinte d'Emma, le visage enfouie dans sa poitrine. 

Elle se moque.  
\- N'avez-vous pas une potion à préparer et un chemin de retour pour ce … Storybrooke à trouver ? 

Soulevant la tête, Regina la regarde d'un air renfrogné.  
\- Il est très tôt, à peine le matin et je suis bien consciente des pensées que tu entretiens. Rendors-toi. Finit-elle en grognant. 

\- Je suis vraiment devenue autoritaire en vieillissant. Dit la Reine en souriant d'un air satisfait. Les seules pensées divertissantes que j'entretiens sont les différentes façons jouissives d'éveiller la femme dont vous occupez actuellement les bras. 

Regina cligne des yeux.  
\- Oh. Elle baisse les yeux sur Emma et porte une main sur la joue qu'elle caresse en souriant. La Reine ignore sa poitrine qui se serre et roule des yeux. Nous devrions vraiment la laisser dormir. 

\- Ne me dîtes pas que je suis devenue aussi ennuyante. Dit-elle. Regina la regarde de nouveau et elle soupire. Bien. Elle peut dormir pendant que tu me divertis. 

\- Pardon ? Ce que nous avons fait avant c'était pour elle et … 

\- Ce que nous allons faire maintenant sera pour moi. L'interrompt-elle, le front levé. Elle a besoin d'être soulagée et, si Emma veut dormir, son autre moitié devrait suffire. À moins que vous ne soyez pas sérieuse quant au sommeil d'Emma, dit-elle en faisant courir sa main sur les côtes de la blonde.

Regina souffle et repousse sa main avant de s'asseoir, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds avant de déplacer ses jambes vers le bord du lit et de se tenir debout. La Reine la regarde faire le tour du lit et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'une main vient lui attraper les poignets. 

\- Que faîte-vous ? 

\- Je m'assure que nous ne la réveillons pas. Rétorque-t-elle en lui tirant le bras pour qu'elle se lève aussi.

Elle sourit et se laisse conduire jusqu'à la cheminée où Regina fait un mouvement de poignet pour enflammer à nouveau le foyer avant de se retourner, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.

Un rire, profond et positivement amusé atteint la gorge de la Reine. Elle la tire, détrompant rapidement la plus âgée, elle serait celle qui contrôle ; elle récupère son poignet et capture promptement Regina autour de la taille pour écraser leurs seins ensemble.  
\- Vous m'avez forcé à faire preuve de retenue une fois pour le bien de votre jolie petite blonde. Grogne-t-elle. Cela n'arrivera pas une seconde fois. 

Les pupilles se dilatent, Regina entrouvre la bouche.  
\- Fais de ton pire. Gronde-t-elle.  
La Reine la retourne et la jette sur le canapé.

Regina siffle, son épaule heurte douloureusement l'accoudoir avant que la Reine ne s'empare soudain de ses cuisses. Elle la tire vers le bas, la replace afin que Regina puisse s'allonger avant d'ouvrir ses jambes et de s'établir entre elles.   
\- Tu es devenue trop douce pour mon pire. Ronronne-t-elle en lui mordant la clavicule.

En gémissant, Regina saisit l'arrière de sa tête, ses doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux et tirent. La Reine se met à rire, elle a déjà montré son point de vue et laisse tomber en traînant les lèvres et la langue sur le chemin du creux dans le cou de Regina. Elle grignote et aspire la peau se trouvant là, ses dents laissent une marque avant de se déplacer. Regina relâche sa prise et gémit alors qu'une langue trace la longueur de sa mâchoire et que des lèvres serrent le lobe de son oreille.

Avec un autre rire, la Reine mord à nouveau. Cette fois, elle ignore la pitoyable plainte demandant sa clémence sous forme d'un gémissement guttural, elle traîne une main sur son corps, les ongles ratissant la chair. Regina se tortille dans une tentative d'échapper à la vive douleur mais elle est coincée, elle n'a pas le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle veut, à moins qu'elle ne cède et utilise la magie qu'elles peuvent toutes les deux ressentir en surface. 

À la pensée que son homologue l'utilise contre elle, la Reine lâche et lève la tête. Elle sourit aussitôt, une sadique petite chose, quand elle se rend compte que Regina a fermé les yeux et qu'elle se mord la lèvre. Elle baisse la tête et grignote son menton avec les dents, attendant que les yeux s'ouvrent avant d'attirer l'attention de Regina là où sa main a maintenant élu résidence. 

Elle frappe sur les lèvres inférieures avec un sourire encore fermement planté sur son visage, la Reine pousse alors dans les plis et savoure la chaleur en enfonçant deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Regina s'arque, gémit et serre le poing dans ses cheveux, en l'incitant à descendre plus bas, là où les lèvres dépourvues de leur couleur noire habituelle se séparent et sucent la langue dans sa bouche. 

Elles s'embrassent, se goûtent, se savourent et se dévorent l'une l'autre alors que la Reine la baise. Leurs langues se battent en duel, glissent ensemble, s'enlacent dans une danse qui se fait de plus en plus violente. L'air entre elles devient rare, leurs poitrines se soulevant en tandem pendant que leurs dents entrent en jeu, pinçant, raclant, mordant. 

Regina est la première à extraire du sang alors qu'elle attrape sa lèvre inférieure et s'inquiète jusqu'à ce qu'un goût cuivré remplisse sa bouche. La Reine sourit, elle tord ses doigts dans la pénétration suivante et elle savoure le cri qui les entoure. Elle lève la tête et lèche ses lèvres, la morsure créant un délicieux « hum » qui vibre entre elles quand elle rapproche sa bouche et rend la faveur. 

Elle ouvre la lèvre supérieure de Regina, la met dans sa bouche et suce la plaie. Regina traîne la main dans ses cheveux et s'accroche à sa nuque, comme si elle pensait que la Reine pouvait partir. C'est une pensée qui a bel et bien traversé l'esprit de la Reine, mais elle l'a rapidement rejeté, la considérant absurde. Faire cela avec elle-même était un autre de ses fantasmes, mais elle n'a pas été très attrayante quand elle n'a pas pris la peine d'accueillir favorablement l'idée, ennuyée et désintéressée par les nombreux hommes et femmes qui auraient préféré qu'elle gaspille ses fantasmes sur eux. 

Elle hésite à admettre qu'elle a eu tort à ce sujet. Coucher à nouveau avec Emma aurait certainement été préférable, mais en ce qui concerne les amoureuses, il n'y a pas de concurrence avec l'autre brune.

Elle émet un son d'incrédulité et cesse le baiser après un moment, elle sème des baisers jusqu'à la poitrine de Regina où elle inonde les tétons avec de larges coups du plat de sa langue. Regina se tord, ses doigts se fléchissent, si clairement, délicieusement déchirée par la question de la garder près d'elle ou de la forcer à s'éloigner très très loin. 

La Reine sourit. C'est une rare occasion où elle n'a pas choisi la seconde option compte tenu de la sensibilité de ses seins. En fait, tout amant qu'elle a amené dans son lit a été défendu de la toucher à cet endroit s'ils voulaient échapper indemnes de cette rencontre, aussi impossible que ce soit en considérant qu'elle n'est jamais, jamais douce. Dans les cas encore plus rares où elle voulait que quelqu'un le fasse, elle les envoyait au cachot ensuite pour les empêcher de prendre des libertés à l'avenir. 

Elle se sent particulièrement satisfaite du fait qu'elle n'ait pas été repoussée alors elle se laisse aller, se régale des doux gémissements à chaque fois qu'elle suce un peu trop fort, et surtout des gémissements aigus lorsqu'elle ajoute les dents. 

Et oh, c'est qu'elle ose. Beaucoup. 

Au fur et à mesure que les sons de sa jumelle deviennent plus fort, elle commence à descendre, elle lèche et suce en traçant un chemin de sa poitrine à ses hanches. Elle enfonce ses dents dans une cuisse, la tête toujours maintenue et elle augmente la pression jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un tiraillement qui exige de lâcher, et quand elle le fait, elle lève la tête pour la voir débraillée, son sourire s'élargit de satisfaction.


	9. Chapitre 3 (Partie 3)

Regina fond sur un somptueux velours en gémissant. Elle se sent comme si elle venait d'être utilisée comme un jouet, elle se met à rire un moment plus tard, c'est vrai qu'elle l'était. Au cours des trente-deux années écoulées depuis la malédiction, elle n'a eu que très peu d'amants et aucun auquel elle soit vraiment attachée pour qu'elle s'ouvre et révèle qui elle est vraiment dans la chambre. Elle a oublié combien elle aime utiliser les dents, il n'y a pas une seule partie d'elle qui ne se sent pas comme si elle avait acquis une connaissance intime du fait. 

\- Sensible?

\- Mhmm. Dit-elle paresseusement. Quelle que soit la tension qu'elle a ressentie plus tôt quand elles ont commencé, elle a disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Elle se sent bien, satisfaite. Il n'y a pas de culpabilité, de honte, rien du tout. C'est absolument le paradis, pour une fois, de ne rien ressentir d'autre que de la satisfaction après le sexe. 

\- Trop sensible? Demande à nouveau la Reine, un sourire illuminant toujours son visage.   
Regina secoue la tête avec un sourire.  
\- Ça va. Continue. 

Les sourcils se soulèvent curieusement, elle ne discute pas. En tirant ses jambes pour ne pas se faire mal, Regina se retourne sur le ventre et se met à quatre pattes. Elle ne se rappelle pas d'un moment où son appétit sexuel à été si inépuisable, mais elle ne va pas se plaindre alors qu'il est encore temps. Plus elle le fait avec elle-même, moins elle est susceptible de céder à Emma quand elles rentreront et qu'elles parleront finalement de tout ce qui s'est passé. 

Une partie d'elle sait qu'il vaut mieux rire à cette pensée. Emma était irrésistible avant que Regina ne sache qu'elle la voulait mais, bien sûr, Regina a rejeté ce petit fait. Si Emma savait à propos de tout le temps qu'elle a passé à fantasmer à son sujet, elle ne trouverait plus jamais un moment de paix. Tous ces petits airs satisfaits, ces heures de subtiles fanfaronnades auxquelles Emma était si bonne à chaque fois qu'elle avait raison à propos de quelque chose : ce serait littéralement l'Enfer sur Terre.

Une gifle cinglante la ramène dans le présent, Regina émet un petit cri. Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule où la reine continue simplement de sourire en demandant :  
\- Voulez-vous le faire, ou dois-je ?

En voyant la confusion qui déforme son visage, elle fait un geste vers ses hanches et Regina roule des yeux.   
\- N'hésite pas. Dit-elle en se retournant avant de sentir la fragrance significative de la Reine utilisant la magie. 

La noirceur en elle l'appelle, elle frémit, son ventre se tord au rappel de ce qu'elle était autrefois. Cela ne lui manque pas, mais la tentation est toujours là, cela rampe sur sa peau et lui murmure des promesses auxquelles elle ne croit plus. Elle ne dit rien lorsque la Reine se met à rire, pensant probablement que sa réaction est l'anticipation de ce qu'il va se produire, et elle la laisse. 

Ce n'est pas complètement un mensonge, après tout. Elle s'attend à être baisée par quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'elles font et ne s'endormiraient pas trois minutes après avoir joui, comme une certaine personne qu'elle refuse de nommer par crainte de ruiner ce moment. 

\- Dépêches-toi ! Crie Regina, feignant l'impatience sachant combien elle, en tant que Reine, détestait être pressée. 

L'ordre est récompensé par une autre gifle sur l'autre fesse, elle frémit à nouveau alors que la Reine la saisit par les hanches.   
\- Vous n'êtes pas en position pour donner des ordres. Ronronne-t-elle en se penchant sur elle alors que son pénis glisse doucement entre les cuisses. Au sens littéral et figuré.

Regina étouffe son gémissement en se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'est peut-être plus Reine, mais elle occupe le poste qui s'en rapproche le plus à Storybrooke. Lui dire qu'elle n'est pas en position de … 

Le gémissement s'échappe librement et elle laisse sa tête tomber avant d'entendre le grognement amusé, et tourne sa tête sur le côté.

Ses yeux s'élargissent à la vue d'Emma en face d'elle, elle halète. 

\- Salut.

Elle fronce les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à la Reine par-dessus son épaule, qui rencontre son regard et sourit avant de se retourner vers Emma. 

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Emma hausse les épaules.  
\- Un moment. Répond-elle en souriant. Je ne voulais pas être grossière en vous interrompant. 

Regina renifle, elle se demande depuis combien de temps Emma considère comme grossier de ne pas faire quelque chose, mais un mouvement continu à proximité de ses genoux attire finalement son attention. La chaleur monte à ses joues et dans son ventre quand elle enregistre le mouvement là où la main de la blonde caresse à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où elle veut mettre sa bouche.

Même de là où elle se trouve, elle peut voir qu'Emma est humide et qu'elle devait absolument les regarder depuis un certain temps pour être à ce point gonflée. Elle se lèche les lèvres et suce sa lèvre inférieure, en considérant.  
\- Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

Elle est surprise et, pour être honnête, un peu déçue lorsque la blonde secoue immédiatement la tête négativement.   
\- Je suis encore un peu endolorie, admet-elle, mais j'apprécierais beaucoup si je pouvais regarder.

Sa déception s'évanouit avec ces mots et Regina rencontre une fois de plus le regard de la Reine par-dessus son épaule, les yeux interrogateurs.   
\- Si vous voulez briser son petit cœur et la rejeter, je ne vous arrêterais pas, mais je ne vous donnerais certainement pas une raison de le faire. Déclare la plus jeune des brunes.

Regina roule des yeux. Elle n'est pas celle qui a tendance à être une lunatique paranoïaque quand elle pense que quelqu'un la regarde depuis trop longtemps. Mais à nouveau, compte tenu du manque de surprise quand elle a remarqué la présence d'Emma, la Reine l'avait manifestement vue avant elle, elle soupire en partie soulagée, mais surtout de plaisir alors que la Reine décale ses hanches. 

\- Pouvons-nous continuer ? Déclare la Reine, ou voulez-vous discuter de la fixation vaguement perturbatrice sur le voyeurisme de cette chère Emma ? Les cuisses se serrent autour du pénis, Regina sourit en étouffant ses mots, gémissant. 

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de te dépêcher ? Interroge-t-elle innocemment. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu pourrais écouter.

La Reine grogne alors qu'elle creuse les hanches avec ses ongles et se retire. Le souffle de Regina reste bloqué dans ses poumons et piège le cri implorant la libération quand elle se retrouve soudainement empalée, la queue de la Reine s'étendant de toute sa largeur alors qu'elle la frappé avec une force sans pitié. Elle gémit de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'adapter avant que la plus jeune ne commence à la baiser, se retire jusqu'au gland puis répète le mouvement, la possédant encore et encore avec des pénétrations plus fortes et plus profondes.

Regina s'accroche à l'accoudoir du divan, son autre main gesticule jusqu'à trouver le dossier et s'y accroche aussi. Ses phalanges blanchissent à son emprise, et aussitôt elle s'écroule à terre lorsqu'elle sent la chaleur dans son dos et la forte et brûlante douleur qui traverse son épaule.

Elle siffle et essaie de s'éloigner des dents, mais la Reine se tient avec un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. À travers tout cela, Regina entend le son d'un faible gémissement de plaisir et c'est une longue et agonisante minute avant qu'elle ne puisse se forcer à tourner la tête. La chaleur tombe comme une chape de plomb dans le creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle trouve la source. Emma, lentement mais sûrement, trouve son chemin vers la libération, ses doigts glissant avec nécessité alors qu'elle assiste à la manipulation brutale de la Reine. 

Les bras de Regina s'enroulent et frappent le coussin sous elle, notifiant à peine la soudaine disparition des dents dans sa peau, ses yeux refusent de quitter la chair rose et luisante. Elle salive à la perspective de déguster le plaisir d'Emma, et la déception qu'elle a ressentie plus tôt lui revient en tête lorsqu'elle se souvient que la blonde l'a rejetée. 

\- Je vais vous remplir … Lui ronronne la Reine à l'oreille, ce qui la fait gémir et se serrer davantage autour du phallus à l'intérieur d'elle. Ensuite, je vous laisserais ici, je vais sortir de votre douce petite chatte et je m'éloignerais. Je vais vous forcer à me regarder défoncer votre magnifique petite blonde sur cette chaise, où j'ai l'intention de baiser son cul serré jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tenir debout. 

Regina gémit et ferme les yeux avec force à ces mots, appelant les images à son esprit alors que la Reine parle. Tout comme elle l'a fait plus tôt lorsqu'elle a réclamé, Regina sait que la Reine va le faire, elle sera impuissante, elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre que regarder. 

La regarder et la vouloir alors que son corps essaie de retrouver des forces, son esprit lui criant de l'arrêter, de l'aider, de rejoindre la Reine et faire toutes ses sales petites choses qu'elle n'a jamais osé imaginer faire à Emma Swan avant de rentrer à la maison et de perdre cette chance. 

Elle halète, jouissant soudainement et fort, ses yeux s'ouvrent à temps pour voir Emma trouver sa propre libération, avec trois doigts profondément enfouis en elle. La Reine atteint son propre orgasme elle aussi, elle le prolonge et laisse tomber sa tête une seconde alors qu'elle tremble, puis elle se reprend et s'approche pour la remplir comme elle l'a promis.


	10. Chapitre 4 (Partie 1)

\- Em-ma. Un doux ronronnement la tire de son sommeil, des morceaux d'un agréable rêve persistent alors qu'elle mouille au son de la voix à son oreille et la ferme caresse d'une main sur son cul. On se réveille Em-ma. 

Le visage enfoui dans un oreiller, elle gémit et tend la main vers l'endroit d'où provient la voix. Ses doigts glissent sur une mâchoire, son pouce détecte un léger sourire se former sur des lèvres noires et attractives. Elle tapote ses doigts contre la joue, la chair douce et accueillante alors qu'elle demande silencieusement à ce qu'on la laisse dormir un petit peu plus longtemps. Elle est exténuée et, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune raison de se plaindre, il y a le fait qu'elle n'a jamais été une personne du matin. 

Un bras glisse sur son dos et force un chemin sous sa hanche. Son corps s'éveille au toucher et s'en rapproche par réflexe. Les doigts creusent plus profondément, affichant leurs compétences particulières pour obtenir exactement ce qu'ils veulent avec peu de difficulté car ils caressent son Mont de Vénus et serpentent entre ses jambes. 

Emma retire sa main, elle gémit à nouveau alors qu'elle roule pour se mettre sur le côté. Elle est mouillée, heureuse d'être réveillée ou non. Il est difficile de ne pas l'être alors qu'elle a passé une bonne partie des douze dernières heures à être ravie non pas par la femme qui occupe ses fantasmes, mais deux de cette même femme, et ensuite elle a rêvé de chaque détail sordide. 

Son dos heurte quelqu'un avant que des lèvres se faufilent sur son épaule et qu'un doux rire lui envoie un souffle d'air chaud dans le cou. Elle frissonne et pose un bras derrière elle. Quelle que soit la Regina qui a décidé de la réveiller, elle est nue et c'est tout ce qui lui importe alors qu'elle passe sa main sur une fesse douce et souple.

\- Bonjour, marmonne-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement alors qu'elle sépare ses jambes des doigts curieux. 

\- Un plutôt agréable, je dirais. 

Elle marmonne un « hum » en signe d'accord. Elle n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un du matin, mais dans de bonnes circonstances, elle est disposée à faire une exception.   
\- Avez-vous dormi au moins ?  
Elle sait pour la petite sieste qu'elles ont partagées, avant de se réveiller pour trouver Regina avec la Reine dans la chambre voisine, mais c'était il y a déjà plusieurs heures. 

Il y a un autre rire, puis :  
\- Ma chère, si je voulais dormir, alors je devrais vous extraire de mon lit et je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de le faire. 

C'est la Reine alors, pense Emma. Il est plus aisé de le comprendre une fois qu'elle s'est exprimée plus longuement, surtout quand cela lui rappelle que, dans le passé, Regina était paranoïaque. Naturellement, elle n'oserait pas s'endormir volontairement avec quelqu'un, et encore moins quelqu'un qu'elle connaît à peine et qui pourrait vouloir la tuer pour quelques raisons, qui doivent être nombreuses selon Emma, si elle n'était pas d'un autre monde et qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre. 

\- Bien. Soupire-t-elle, contente d'écarter ce sujet car elle apprécie la sensation des doigts longs et fins qui jouent dans ses plis. Seulement ils s'arrêtent alors elle gémit en signe de protestation. Pourquoi … 

\- Votre ton suggère une mauvaise communication, dit la Reine en prenant son sexe en coupe comme si elle avait parfaitement prédit sa question. Si vous supposez que mon commentaire signifie quelque chose de plus que je vous trouve plus que séduisante, et assez distrayante pour que je m'endorme à côté de vous, alors je vous assure que vous supposez mal. 

Emma prend son temps pour digérer les mots et une fois que c'est fait, elle se tourne sur l'autre côté et la regarde. Les yeux ne sont pas aussi chauds et la cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure est plus profonde. Ses sourcils se froncent de confusion, bien que son estomac en tremble, excitée par la pensée que, peut-être, la Reine lui a fait confiance après tout.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cela lui importe, tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que c'est le cas, alors elle plisse les yeux en questionnant.  
\- Même si je portais des vêtements ?

Son rire n'est pas vraiment un gloussement cette fois, c'est comme une petite bouffée d'air amusée sur son visage. Ses cils papillonnent et la Reine secoue la tête, souriante alors qu'elle dit :  
\- Eh bien j'admets que votre corps nu joue un … rôle significatif dans mon incapacité de vous résister, il a beaucoup plus de charme que le peu de crédit que vous lui accordez.

Surprise, Emma peut réfléchir un minimum à une réponse.  
\- Regina n'admettrait jamais cela.   
Le sourire s'élargit à ces mots. 

\- Nous sommes peut-être la même personne génétiquement, mais nous sommes deux personnes totalement différentes, je vous assure. Le bras autour de sa taille se resserre, la rapprochant d'une façon subtile quand la Reine baisse la voix. Elle est plus douce, elle a une plus grande expérience de la vie, deux choses qui nécessitent parfois de décevoir quand il s'agit de nous protéger. Par exemple, êtes-vous consciente qu'elle est complètement amoureuse de vous ? 

\- Non, couine Emma alors que son cœur s'accélère et elle bafouille. Comment vous … pourquoi vous … elle va vous tuer.

\- Peut-être. Répond-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules. Mais mon avis reste le même. Je suis beaucoup plus directe. Plus honnête, si vous voulez, parce que je me fiche de savoir si mon affection pour vous est réciproque. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal. Je ne le permettrai pas. 

Cette Regina est exactement le contraire de l'autre, mais Emma comprend et sa poitrine lui fait mal à l'idée que Regina pourrait avoir peur de lui dire par crainte d'être blessée. Elle n'oserait pas la blesser. Jamais intentionnellement, et certainement pas à cause du fait qu'elle soit amoureuse d'elle, considérant combien elle est elle-même amoureuse de Regina. Elle peut prétendre halluciner et essayer de nier tout ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle a toujours su ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour elle. Elle le sait depuis bien longtemps mais elle ne l'a jamais admis à haute voix ou à elle-même avant ce matin. Avant le portail, avant son deuxième voyage dans la Forêt Enchantée, avant Hook et Robin. Merde, elle est tombée amoureuse de Regina alors qu'elles étaient encore sous la malédiction et qu'elle pensait que Henry était peut-être un peu excentrique avec ses histoires de contes de fées. 

Pas qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit une telle chose. Malgré son comportement, si elle l'avait fait, il l'aurait probablement raconté à Regina. La brune l'aurait sûrement tuée, et alors où serait-elle ? Certainement pas enveloppée dans l'étreinte étonnamment chaleureuse d'une Reine, qui est peut-être plus émotionnellement stable que ce que l'on pourrait penser, sa future incarnation incluse. 

-Vous … commence Emma mais elle ferme brusquement la bouche quand elle entend la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrir. Elle hausse un sourcil. 

\- Ce doit être moi avec le petit-déjeuner. Offre la Reine avec un sourire. Elle roule sur le lit, un mouvement semblant aussi sans effort que tout ce qu'elle semble faire, puis elle se tourne vers elle. Si vous avez l'intention de nous rejoindre, portez une robe lorsque vous sortirez. Dit-elle sans vergogne en la regardant une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers les portes, une fumée tourbillonnante autour d'elle la revêtant d'une de ses robes. 

Emma la regarde partir. Il ne lui est pas venue à l'esprit de se demander où se trouvait Regina pendant leur petit moment. Qu'elle soit allée chercher leur petit déjeuner lui fait plaisir autant que ça l'inquiète, comme toutes les questions entourant leur petite aventure qui lui remplissent la tête. Elle les balaye aussitôt qu'elles sont apparues et saute du lit à temps quand les portes s'ouvrent une seconde fois. 

Elle lève les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour demander à la Reine si elle lui manque déjà mais elle la referme immédiatement. Regina sourit doucement, ses joues rougissent quand elles se regardent dans les yeux au même instant. Emma laisse un petit sourire éclore, appréciant cette attention. Contrairement à l'expertise de la Reine seulement quelques minutes avant qu'elle ait l'impression que quelqu'un l'attrape entre les cuisses avec une seule chose en tête, Regina est la douce caresse d'une main, une bouche qui lui promet un plaisir différent de tout ce qu'elle a déjà expérimenté.

Maintenant qu'elle a en vécu deux fois plus qu'elle n'en a pris la peine de compter, elle sait que c'est une promesse que Regina peut tenir. Elle se lève et l'invite à la combler, à regarder autant que cela lui plaira alors qu'elle s'étire avec un petit gémissement, c'est davantage un moyen pour que ses yeux s'assombrissent, qu'une manière de soulager ses muscles. 

\- Petit-déjeuner, dit difficilement Regina avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, les yeux papillonnants. Si tu as faim, c'est là. 

Emma grogne. Elle est toujours affamée.  
\- Je pourrais manger. Dit-elle, les mots prenant un tout autre sens alors qu'elle affiche un rictus malicieux et qu'elle s'avance vers elle.


	11. Chapitre 4 (Partie 2)

Des bruits de pas attirent l'attention de la Reine depuis la cheminée alors elle lève les yeux tandis que son autre moitié erre dans la pièce. Elle sourit, trop familière à la vue de sa propre excitation en remarquant les yeux hébétés, les joues sombres et la lèvre inférieure légèrement mordue, juste assez pour lui donner cette apparence légèrement charnue. Elle est curieuse de savoir si elle aurait fait des choses avec la blonde pendant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux.

Elles l'auraient certainement fait si Regina n'était pas revenue à ce moment-là.

\- Elle va revenir dans une minute. Murmure Regina en regardant partout ailleurs sauf l'autre femme alors que la Reine s'assoit dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. 

\- Pas ici, dit la Reine, créant un moment de confusion qui force Regina à rencontrer son regard. J'ai … des plans qui demandent votre présence à toutes les deux. 

Son front se plisse, l'expression méfiante mais amusée.   
\- Bien que je ne nie pas que nous avons … passer du bon temps, Emma et moi devons commencer à chercher un moyen de rentrer à la maison.

\- Et vous le ferez, accorde-t-elle en tapotant l'endroit à côté d'elle. Je vais même vous aider mais … 

Regina soupire.  
\- Mais tu as des projets. Termine-t-elle en contournant la table et s'assoit sur le siège qui lui est offert. Puis-je au moins les connaître ?

La Reine ronronne un « hum » de considération. Il lui serait plus facile de faire ce qu'elle veut avec un peu d'aide, concède-t-elle silencieusement. Beaucoup plus amusant, aussi. Elles auraient toutes les deux un rôle à jouer, bien sûr, mais celle qu'elle veut c'est surtout Emma. Pour commencer, du moins.   
\- Je pense que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver le point de non-retour de Miss Swan. 

Le front se plisse à nouveau, mais plus de surprise cette fois.  
\- Si tu es bien en train de suggérer ce que je pense … 

L'avertissement est clair et la Reine s'émerveille de la façon dont son corps s'échauffe en réponse à sa propre voix. Avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle-même est une chose – une forme peu orthodoxe de masturbation comme elle aime le penser, mais être attirée par elle-même est quelque chose d'étrange à ressentir, mais pas aussi malvenue qu'on pourrait l'imaginer.  
\- Hmm.

\- Quoi ? Demande Regina.

Elle cligne des yeux pour éliminer les pensées de sa tête. Dans quelques heures, de telles choses ne la troubleront plus.   
\- Rien qui ne vous concerne. Répond-elle en jetant un coup d’œil aux portes de sa chambre à coucher. Il me semble que vous avez dit qu'elle reviendrait dans une minute ?

Regina hausse les épaules.  
\- Elle voulait « se rafraîchir ». J'ai supposé qu'elle serait rapide mais peut-être qu'elle est plus sujette aux … habitudes féminines que ce que j'aurai pensé. La Reine plisse le front l'air interrogateur alors Regina explique : dans le monde où nous … d'où elle vient, il y a un dicton qui dit que lorsqu'une femme annonce 5 minutes, elle veut vraiment dire 30 minutes. 

\- Ah. Sourit la Reine. Comme elle l'incarne elle-même, elle comprend très bien ce dicton. Les joies d'être une femme.

\- Mmm. Regina se penche en arrière, semblant s'enfoncer dans le divan alors qu'elle laisse échapper un lourd soupir. 

La Reine l'étudie curieusement.  
\- Un problème ?

Regina ne répond pas immédiatement, bien qu'elle la regarde en envisageant quelque chose. La Reine sent son impatience grandir mais finalement, Regina dit :  
\- Tu as compliqué les choses bien plus que tu ne le penses. 

\- C'est absurde. Répond-elle en se moquant. Je suppose que vous faites allusion à Emma, auquel cas j'ai simplifié les choses au contraire. Vous l'aimez. Elle vous aime, et maintenant vous savez exactement à quel point vous êtes compatibles au lit. Où existe cette complication imaginaire ?

Regina lève les yeux au ciel.   
\- Nous sommes toutes les deux … Elle marque une pause alors que la lutte pour trouver le bon mot se joue sur son visage. … réservées. Sans mentionner que cela va troubler Henry.

\- Si notre fils est à moitié aussi intelligent que ses mères, j'imagine qu'il va surmonter cela assez rapidement. 

Regina pousse un petit gémissement mais le regard de concession qui suit en dit beaucoup avant qu'elle s'interroge.  
\- Et celui qui était là avant moi ?

La Reine hausse les épaules. Qu'en a-t-elle à faire des hommes dans leurs vies ? Cela ne la dérangerait pas de voir Killian s'étouffer à mort, de préférence de sa propre main. Elle ne prendrait pas la peine de faire semblant de comprendre ce que la blonde voit en lui. Et cet homme qu'elle a trouvé dans le futur, bien …   
\- Si vous étiez amoureuse d'elle, qui que soit cet homme qu'Emma a mentionné, alors je n'aurai jamais pu « compliquer » quoi que ce soit. Vous l'aimez. Vous avez couché avec elle, et vous avez apprécié, et même plus que cela je parie. Si vous souhaitez supprimer cette complication, je vous suggère de vous débarrasser de cet homme insignifiant et de passer à quelque chose qui vaut notre temps et notre fidélité. 

Elle veut dire qu'Emma n'a pas besoin d'être au courant.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça.

\- Oui. Accorde-t-elle. C'est le cas, et étant donné les années qu'elle a passé à poursuivre ce rêve de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'elle aime en retour, elle connaît trop bien la difficulté de lâcher prise une fois qu'elle l'a trouvé. Mais elle sait aussi que si elle l'a trouvé, elle ne le risquerait jamais en couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre. 

Regina déglutit et jette précipitamment un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre à coucher. Quand elle sourit soudainement, la Reine suit son regard et la chaleur qui s'est dissipée durant leur conversation se retrouve décuplée. Emma porte la robe de chambre comme demandé mais celle-ci est ouverte et le corps qu'elle connaît bien attire toute son attention. 

\- Je ne vous ai jamais prise pour une allumeuse, ma chère.

Emma sourit et hausse les épaules.  
\- Est-ce que cela signifie que vous avez changé d'avis concernant la robe alors ? 

La Reine émet un son guttural et regarde sa jumelle. Le désir que porte Regina est tout ce dont elle a besoin, la maire de Storybrooke se mord la lèvre inférieure avec une main sur le ventre comme pour repousser la chaleur. En retournant son regard vers la blonde, la Reine sourit malicieusement.  
\- Oui. Admet-elle. Soyez une bonne fille et retirez-la pour moi, voulez-vous ?

Emma l'écarte sans hésitation et comme de l'eau, la robe glisse sur ses épaules. La Reine se délecte de la descente avec enthousiasme, dominée par une soudaine et accablante faim de dévorer chaque centimètre de la chair tonique et musclée, si effrontément révélée à elles, qu'elle se lèche les lèvres en anticipant ce qui va arriver. 

Elle lève sa main et attire Emma à elle.   
\- Vous êtes vraiment magnifique. Ronronne-t-elle à la blonde qui se tient debout devant elle.   
Elle se penche en avant et passe une main le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, appréciant la chaleur qui irradie contre sa paume alors qu'elle s'approche un peu plus et pose sa bouche sur la peau du ventre d'Emma. 

Cela requiert toute la volonté de la Reine de ne pas déplacer ses lèvres plus bas et prendre ce qu'elle désire le plus. Elle mord et savoure le grognement grisant produit par Emma avant de se reculer avec un sourire narquois. Elle se déplace jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur l'autre extrémité du divan sur lequel se trouve Regina, puis elle tapote l'espace entre elles. 

\- Assise. Dit-elle avec un geste vers le plateau de nourriture qui attend sur la table. Mangez et ensuite nous pourrons discuter de la suite.

Emma fronce les sourcils en prenant place.   
\- Nous ne rentrons pas chez nous ? 

Regina ouvre la bouche mais la Reine intervient, ignorant le bref pincement de déception dans sa poitrine.   
\- Bientôt. Lui assure-t-elle en plaçant une main sur sa cuisse. Cependant, j'espérais que vous pourriez … me faire plaisir un peu plus longtemps. 

Elle saisit le regard que Regina lui envoie, mais elle l'ignore aussi, plus intéressée par ce que la blonde veut que par ce que l'ancienne version d'elle pense de tout cela. Si elle ne veut pas rester et participer à ce qu'elle a prévu, elle est libre de partir … sans Emma, bien sûr. 

\- Vous faire plaisir comment ?

La Reine sourit.  
\- Je suis si heureuse que vous le demandiez.


	12. Chapitre 4 (Partie 3)

Envoyant une prière silencieuse pour que ce ne soit pas pour aider la Reine, seulement pour qu'Emma ait peur d'elles, Regina prend la main sur les genoux d'Emma et la pose sur la table. 

\- Alors, dit Emma d'une voix traînante, gratifiant Regina d'un sourire alors qu'elle met les bras sur sa tête avant de s'effondrer sur le divan. Est-ce qu'on me parle des détails maintenant ou … 

Regina se lève lentement et jette un coup d'œil à la Reine, lui laissant le soin de décider de la façon dont elle veut que ses plans se déroulent. Même si elle ne connaît pas elle-même les détails exacts, elle sait que, quel que soit le fantasme qui nage dans sa tête, elle appartient uniquement à la Reine. Elle a essayé de deviner ce que cela pouvait bien être alors qu'elles mangeaient, mais tout ce qui lui est venu en tête implique de blesser Emma et elle est à peu près certaine que, bien que de telles pensées l'aient attirée à l'époque, aucune d'entre elles ne le veut.

Secouant la tête avec un sourire qui en dit long, la Reine se lève pour se tenir auprès de Regina et fait un geste vers Emma. Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandissent lorsque ses bras se soulèvent d'eux-mêmes et et s'étalent sur le dossier du divan. Elle essaye de les faire revenir, elle force significativement sur ses biceps, mais quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas, elle relève les yeux vers elles. 

Regina est surprise. Plutôt que la colère ou la contrariété à laquelle elle s'attend, Emma semble davantage résignée en attendant ce qui va arriver.  
\- Tu peux changer d'avis. Dit-elle, lui offrant une sortie de secours, elle ne la blâmerait pas de l'emprunter.   
Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois que la blonde se retrouve liée depuis leur arrivée, c'est la première fois qu'il n'y a aucune raison à cela. 

\- Vous pouvez, accorde la Reine. Alors qu'elle parle, elle enlève sa robe et la laisse tomber sur le sol avant d'ajouter, mais je serai très … désappointée, si vous le faisiez.

Emma déglutit visiblement, les yeux traînant tout du long de son corps. Regina regarde ses pupilles se dilater puis elle baisse les yeux avant de sourire. Emma est tellement excitée qu'elle s'est mise à serrer les cuisses. 

Cela soulage Regina qui soupire intérieurement.

Un moment plus tard, Regina hoquette de surprise alors qu'une main la pousse sans ménagement vers l'avant et la fait trébucher, ses genoux heurtent le divan avant qu'elle ne tombe directement entre les jambes d'Emma. Elle relève la tête à temps pour voir le visage effrayé que la blonde affiche en regardant derrière elle. 

\- Vous auriez pu la prévenir, grogne-t-elle avant de rencontrer son regard. Regina sourit à cette inquiétude et secoue subtilement la tête. 

\- J'aurais pu, acquiesce la Reine et Regina peut dire à sa voix que si elle attend une contrition, elle est sur le point d'être très déçue. Mais alors, où aurait été le plaisir ?

Emma la regarde par-dessus la tête de Regina, mais la Reine rit simplement avant que le parfum de sa magie ne remplisse l'air et Regina frissonne quand ses vêtements disparaissent, la peau frémissante à cause de la baisse de température soudaine. 

\- Sois un amour et retournes-toi pour moi, hmm ? 

Défiante, Regina l'ignore et continue de regarder Emma. Les lèvres roses commencent à se courber dans le coin alors qu'une langue sorte d'entre elles, les mouillant avant qu'un front se lève, osant presque faire ce qu'elle veut soudainement. 

Qu'elle accepte cette audace, ou simplement qu'elle agace son autre moitié, Regina s'avance et l'embrasse. Emma gémit avec les yeux fermés de plaisir, Regina sait qu'elle essaie de bouger ses bras sans succès lorsqu'un grognement vibre contre sa bouche. 

Elle émet un « hum » alors qu'elle recule et se lèche les lèvres. Quelle que soit l'irritation qu'elle ressentait pour la Reine, le baiser à rallumer une excitation un peu trop familière autour d'Emma Swan. 

\- Mon Dieu, ça craint.

Ses yeux papillonnent, se demandant si Emma est en train de lui parler. Elle glousse quand elle se rend compte que le regard émeraude ardent est fixé au-dessus de sa tête avant qu'elle ne daigne finalement faire ce que la Reine lui a demandé quelques minutes auparavant et se retourne près des genoux d'Emma. 

La première chose qu'elle remarque, c'est que la Reine n'a pas du tout l'air gênée d'avoir été temporairement niée, étant donné l'expression luxuriante qu'elle affiche. La seconde, c'est qu'Emma faisait très clairement référence à son commentaire alors que la Reine continue de se toucher et en profiter pleinement. 

Regina gémit alors, et le son attire les lèvres charnues vers le haut avec un autre sourire.  
\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit plus tôt ce matin, ma chère, ronronne la Reine, vous êtes devenue plus douce. Si vous souhaitez m'agacer, vous devez essayer plus rudement.

Retirant sa main d'entre ses jambes, elle porte les doigts brillants de jus à sa bouche et les suce, un par un. Regina gémit à nouveau, juste avec Emma qui se tortille sous elle avant de dire :   
\- Si vous voulez de moi que je me livre à cette torture, alors … 

\- Cela, l'interrompt la Reine, c'est précisément ce que vous allez me faire, mi querida.*

Un gémissement étranglé, différent de tout ce que Regina avait pu entendre, la fait asseoir et regarder par-dessus son épaule vers Emma, qui a l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Cette vision lui déchire le cœur, mais cela ne l'amuse pas moins, et elle rit à quel point c'est pitoyable. 

\- Oh Emma, soupire-t-elle en secouant la tête, vous êtes une adorable idiote. 

La blonde fait la moue, ce qui augmente l'intensité du rire de Regina qui se tourne face à la Reine et se laisse tomber contre Emma. Il y a un soupir avant que Regina ne sente les lèvres s'enfoncer dans le creux de son cou et les dents contre son pouls, son souffle s'accélère.

Alors qu'Emma commence à grignoter la chair, la Reine sourit et descend lentement vers le sol. Les yeux de Regina s'élargissent, sachant exactement ce qui va se passer quand la Reine lui saisit les cuisses et les écarte. 

\- Oh non.

La Reine glousse et s'avance pour inhaler son odeur.   
\- Oh oui. Soupire-t-elle avant de glisser sa langue entre les plis humides.

Regina soubresaute contre sa bouche et essaie de refermer les jambes mais la Reine lui pince les cuisses, en la maintenant alors qu'elle la regarde avec intensité et assène un coup de langue contre son clitoris. Regina tremble à nouveau, gémissant, ravagée. C'est la seule chose qu'elles n'ont pas encore faite, et elle pensait qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça. Pas une seule fois il ne lui est venu à l'esprit qu'une certaine partie d'elle pouvait vouloir ce qui lui est offert, et c'est avec ce début qu'elle réalise que ce n'est pas seulement une petite partie, et ce n'est pas simplement un besoin. 

Elle a envie de ce que la Reine veut lui donner. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle a toujours été curieuse de ce qu'elle ressentait, comme c'était bon. Selon les nombreuses réactions d'Emma au cours des douze dernières heures, elle est au moins douée pour ça, assez bonne pour lui avoir fait perdre la raison à plusieurs reprises.

C'est une merveille absurde, admet-elle complètement, mais une merveille néanmoins.

Abandonnant le simulacre, elle laisse les muscles de ses cuisses se détendre et retombe dans la chaleur du corps d'Emma. La Reine plonge avant de changer d'avis, léchant et suçant son sexe comme si elle était incapable de se retenir. Regina gémit bruyamment et se tortille sous elle alors qu'elle tend la main derrière elle, ayant besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, de se retenir quand ses doigts glissent à travers de longues mèches soyeuses de cheveux blonds.

Alors que la Reine travaille dur pour la faire jouir, Emma lui mordille la joue avec malice avant que sa bouche ne disparaisse.   
\- C'est la chose la plus hot que je n'ai jamais vu. 

Grognant alors que le souffle réchauffe sa peau, Regina roule la tête sur le côté. Emma frotte la fine peau derrière son oreille avec le bout de son nez, ses lèvres reposent juste au-dessus de son pouls alors qu'elle relève ses propres hanches. 

Regina se rapproche encore, lui donnant la pression qu'elle recherche et savoure le gémissement qu'elle lui arrache de la bouche. 

Une forte claque sur sa cuisse l'arrache de la bulle qu'elles ont toutes les deux commencées à se créer, elle halète en regardant fixement la femme entre ses jambes qui lui lance un regard noir. Elle se mord la lèvre, envahie soudainement par un sentiment de culpabilité. Elles sont supposées « torturer » Emma, et là elle se laisse séduire – elle est capable de donner à Emma la seule chose dont elle a besoin, sans même y penser. 

Elle grogne.  
\- Emma, elle essaie de le retenir mais c'est plus venu comme un gémissement et le rire provoqué confirme seulement le fait qu'elle vient d'être trompée.

\- Désolée. Murmure Emma en glissant ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Elle baisse d'un ton pour la taquiner. Je n'avais aucune idée que Regina Mills était si facile. 

Il y a une autre claque et Emma siffle.  
\- Faites-le encore et nous vous laisserons ici pendant que nous finirons dans le lit. Menace la Reine avec des yeux noirs qui les regardent toutes les deux. 

En soupirant, la tête d'Emma retombe sur le divan. Regina sympathise mais son attention reste sur la Reine. Il y a quelque chose dans sa bouche humide de son propre désir, ce qui l'excite encore plus. Elle veut qu'elle revienne sur elle le plus vite possible, et si cela implique de se ranger du côté de la Reine et tourmenter davantage Emma, alors elle le ferait sans hésiter.

\- Mon âme, ronronne-t-elle, elle sourit quand ses yeux se tournent vers elle et l'éclair de possessivité à l'intérieur de ceux-ci la fait frissonner. Elle regarde ostensiblement Regina en sachant que, si elle le pouvait, elle verrait à quel point elle est mouillée et enflée. La Reine suit son regard et ses narines se gonflent quand une langue passe sa lèvre inférieure. Cela ne va pas lui plaire.

Les mains se mettent à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors que la Reine émet un son qui est le mélange entre un ronronnement grondant et un grognement d'avertissement. Emma frissonne sous elle et Regina sourit plus largement. Elle retire une main des cheveux blonds et la ramène pour prendre en coupe le visage de la Reine tandis qu'elle immobilise ses hanches délibérément.

Comme si elle était mortellement blessée, Emma lâche un gémissement de pitié et, comme Regina s'y attendait, la Reine bondit et enfouit son visage dans son sexe. Enroulant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la Reine, Regina maintient sa tête entre ses cuisses et tourne la sienne, cherchant les lèvres de la blonde et fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche. 

Les sons de leurs plaisirs étouffés semblent stimuler la Reine qui suce le clitoris de Regina. Les yeux de Regina se ferment, la tête grouillante de plaisir.

\- Je veux te toucher, soupire Emma en brisant le baiser. Mon Dieu, tes seins sont tellement … Elle gémit et se suce la lèvre inférieure avant de simplement marmonner, putain, et retourne directement l'embrasser.

Regina sourit à nouveau. 

Quand les mains arrivent, elle s'arque avec un « hum », reconnaissante que la Reine ait pris sur elle le besoin d'Emma. Son envie brûle dans son ventre, menaçant de la faire vaciller à tout moment quand les ongles d'une main s'enfoncent dans sa poitrine, l'autre pinçant et tirant sans douceur sur le téton durci. 

Alors que ses cuisses commencent à trembler, la Reine mordille son clitoris, faisant haleter Regina et se heurter contre sa bouche avant qu'elle ne traîne la langue dans sa fente. Elle taquine son entrée avec la pointe, puis pousse à l'intérieur avec un long et grave gémissement de plaisir.

Retirant l'accès à sa bouche à la blonde, Regina jure doucement et roule ses hanches. Si cela était à moitié moins bon pour Emma lorsqu'elle lui a fait la même chose, alors elle est intimidée par la retenue dont la blonde a fait preuve en ne jouissant immédiatement pas dans sa bouche à chaque fois.

\- Je … La Reine lui presse le téton et les mots se dissolvent dans un autre gémissement alors que les lèvres et la langue d'Emma jouent avec le lobe de son oreille. Putain. 

Emma et la Reine lâchent un gloussement simultanément avant qu'une main disparaisse de sa poitrine. Regina ouvre et baisse les yeux, curieuse de savoir où elle peut bien aller. 

Son bas-ventre se contracte à la vue de la tête entre ses cuisses et elle serre le poing encore emmêlé dans les cheveux de la Reine, voulant l'attirer plus près. 

Un pouce effleure son clitoris mais continue, descend, disparaît au-delà de la bouche et du menton. Elle a besoin de plus. Plus d'elle-même et beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle possède déjà d'Emma. Le balancement constant et nécessiteux du bassin de la blonde contre son cul et la sensation des seins contre son dos ne peuvent pas calmer le désir qu'elle a accumulé pendant trop longtemps. 

Lorsque Emma halète, le son étouffé, indigent et bruyant à côté de son oreille, elle réalise où exactement la main a disparu, elle se raidit. 

Alors que le soupir se transforme en un gémissement lent et reconnaissant qui rampe sous sa peau et s'infiltre dans son sang, le dos de Regina s'arque avec la force de sa libération et elle jouit, serrant fermement les deux personnes qui comptent pour elle à ce moment.

… 

\- Eh bien, commence Emma en remuant la baguette qu'elles ont volé dans le caveau du ténébreux. Maintenant qu'elles ne sont plus nues et … mises à nu, elle est nerveuse. C'était cool. On devrait … définitivement recommencer un jour. 

Un rire rauque emplit la clairière et elle se mord la lève en relevant les yeux, immédiatement fascinée par la vue de la Reine avec la tête rejetée en arrière, le son glissant sans effort de sa bouche. Ses yeux tombent sur la potion que la Reine tient dans sa main et elle soupire. 

Emma déteste le fait qu'elle va oublier ce qui s'est passé entre elles, quand elle sait que le temps qu'elles ont passé ensemble est probablement l'une des rares choses dans la vie entière de Regina dont elle aurait vraiment envie de se souvenir.  
\- Cela ne va pas affecter tes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Regina.

Regina secoue la tête avec un petit sourire.  
\- Non, répond-elle, rassures-toi Miss Swan, une fois que nous aurons franchi ce portail, de l'autre côté je serai libre de vous réprimander pour votre idiotie.

\- Oh. Grimace Emma, les regardant l'une et l'autre et retenant leurs sourires assortis. Bien. 

\- On y va ? Dit Regina en soulevant un sourcil, Emma hoche la tête. 

\- Bien. Bon … euuh … 

\- Essayez de ne pas gâcher notre fin heureuse. Dit la reine d'une voix traînante, épargnant à Emma la peine de devoir trébucher sur un au revoir, alors qu'elle regarde Regina. C'est peut-être une idiote, mais je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle est nôtre. 

\- Hey ! Proteste Emma avant que la Reine la saisisse par le col de sa chemise pour l'entraîner dans un baiser. 

Elle fond et l'embrasse en retour. 

\- Vous, ronronne la Reine en lui attrapant le menton du bout des doigts alors qu'elles se séparent, essayez de ne pas lui donner de bonne raison pour le faire.

\- Okay, murmure-t-elle en reculant d'un pas. 

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la Reine lui adresse un sourire que la blonde à du mal à interpréter autrement que par l'amour, sa poitrine se réchauffe.

Inclinant la tête en arrière, la Reine porte la potion à ses lèvres et la renverse d'un coup pendant que Regina attrape la main d'Emma et la conduit jusqu'au portail.   
\- Au revoir, mi corazón, dit-elle, les mots à peine plus qu'un murmure mais assez fort pour que la blonde entende pendant que le portail les avale. 

De retour à Storybrooke, Emma se retourne pour faire face à Regina et, avec du désespoir dans la voix, elle demande :  
\- Comment m'a-t-elle appelée ?

Regina sourit, doucement d'abord, mais au moment où elle se met à parler, cela rappelle la reine à Emma, l'amour et l'acceptation les atteignent lorsque Regina dit :  
\- Mon cœur. 

*mi querida : ma chère


End file.
